Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai!
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: "Akashi-kun jangan jahat-jahat nanti tambah pendek loh." JLEB! "Akashi-kun dikasih kesempatan ngeburja ya ngeburja aja. Jangan dipendam hasrat burjamu, Akashi-kun." Krik. Saat itu juga, Akashi bertekad dalam hati. 'BAIKLAH! Aku akan membuktikan rasa cintaku pada Tetsuya yang tiada tandingnya' Chap 7 up! Astuti! Abang Sei Love You Banget!
1. Prologue

**Holla minna XD aku author baru di fandom ini XD Ini fic pertama aku di sini. Dan.. Kalo ada kesamaan sama salah satu fic disini mohon maaf tapi ini asli terinspirasi pas denger Hiroshi Kamiya nyanyi ngebayangin Akashi nyanyi #pingsan* **

**Oke without any bacot, langsung aja!:D**

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: macem-macem**

**Warning: OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**Enjoy-ssu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue: Akashi Bosan, Akashi Gila, Awal Kesialan.**_

_**.**_

**Suatu siang di kediaman Akashi…**

'BOSAN!'

Kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sang Emperor,

Mantan kapten tim basket Teiko terlihat sangat... sangat bosan memandang TV di ruang keluarga. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa ia sangat-sangat kurang kerjaan. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk memberikan latihan ekstrim kepada _team mates_ nya di Rakuzan. Orang tuanya sedang di Kyoto, ia memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ di Tokyo, dan ia menyadari itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Kebosanan absolut tidak terhindarkan. Akashi sampai jungkir balik menonton TV dengan acara tidak jelas ini.

Hampir saja ia melempar _remote _TV karena saking betenya, acara hari itu jelek-jelek semua. Paling hanya seputar sinetron suatu negara di Asia Tenggara yang ceritanya seputaran perebutan warisan, lovey dovey si kaya dan miskin, si baik yang melarat dan si jahat yang bahagia (?) entahlah, kadang anak sendiri ditukar, gak habis pikir deh Akashi melihat film-film itu.

Tapi….

Akashi tertarik dengan satu iklan..

"Yahaa! Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, Adek-adek, Om-Om Seme-seme, Uke-uke (HAH?!) yang sedang nonton TV! Kunjungi! Teiko Vizta (?) yang baru dibuka oleh SMP Teiko, SMP terkeceh di Tokyo muahahahahaha. Tempat karaoke ini sangatlah kece! Fasilitasnya lengkap, cucok bingit buat santai bareng temen, _hangout_ bareng temen!. Kalau mau pesan, silahkan hubungi nomer 036123456 sisanya kapan-kapan muahahahaha" Ingin rasanya Akashi menonjok orang yang mempromosikan tempat itu, tapi sayang itu di TV. Kalau TV ditonjok dia nonton apa? Mati gaya dong! 'Seorang Akashi Seijuuro Menonjok TV Karena Kesal Dengan Presenternya.'

Apa kata dunia kalau sampai berita itu tersebar? Oh-_so-bukan-Akashi-banget-deh._

Tapi Akashi mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Sang Presenter,

"Btw, kalau alumnus kesini dapat harga special lho! Tinggal tunjukan kartu pelajar semasa di Teiko, langsung deh! Dapet diskon plus-plus. Belum lagi kalau sama rombongan alumnus kesini, wihh diskonnya plus-plus-plus-plus-plus-PLUS DEH!" mata Akashi langsung berbinar begitu mendengar kata 'Diskon' dan 'Plus-plus' diteriakan berkali-kali oleh Sang Presenter.

…

Ternyata Akashi tidak jauh beda dengan ibu-ibu pencinta diskon di supermarket…

Akashi pun mangut-mangut begitu iklan nista itu selesai, dan saat itu juga ide nistanya muncul. Ide yang sangat _un-_Akashi.

Langsung saja, Akashi mengambil _handphone _merah ngejreng kesayangannya & mengetik email ke seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. "Yak, SEND!" seru Akashi asik sendiri saat selesai mengetik email. "Aku jadi tidak sabar nih.." gumamnya dengan seringai iblis.

.

.

.

Kok rasanya ada yang lupa ya…

.

.

.

"AH IYA AKU BELUM NGE-_BOOKING _TEMPAT DISANA!" jerit Akashi OOC lalu menghubungi Teiko Gakuen.

Sementara itu, anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya…

-Kuroko's side-

Kuroko yang sedang keluar bersama tim basket Seirin tiba-tiba merasa hp nya bergetar. Ia melihat adanya email dari mantan kaptennya, Tuan Besar Akashi Seijuuro. Setelah membaca sekilas, ia langsung _sweatdrop_ –walau tidak diperlihatkan di _flat-face_nya. 'Ini dia lagi stress karena bosen ya?' batin Kuroko dalam hati ketika melihat isi email itu.

"Hoi Kuroko! Itu email dari siapa sih? Khusyuk amat bacanya, cepetan kita udah ditinggal!" seru Kagami membangunkan Kuroko dari fantasinya. "Ah iya, maaf Kagami-kun," Kuroko langsung berlari kecil menyusul teman se tim nya.

Reaksi yang tidak kalah heboh juga dialami oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

Aomine yang langsung melempar majalah Mai-_chan_ nya,

Kise yang langsung berteriak kencang entah karena kegirangan atau histeris sambil menampar dirinya, "INI GAK MIMPI KAN?! GAK MIMPI KAN?!" serunya berulang-ulang membuat _crew_-nya sweatdrop berjamaah.

Kacamata Midorima yang langsung retak dan mukanya mendadak nge-_troll_ sampai membuat Takao heran.

"Oi Midorima! Kamu kenapa sih? Mendadak aneh begitu," Tsundere Midorima langsung kumat dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, sambil menaikkan kacamata, tidak lupa dengan "nanodayo" disetiap akhir kalimat.

Kalau Murasakibara… Tidak ada reaksi special darinya. Entahlah, karena dia tidak peduli atau dia sudah tahan banting dengan Akashi padahal isi emailnya itu sangatlah WOW, cetar membahana badai membuat anggota lain seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Mau tau isinya?

_From: SeijuuroAkashi (?)_

_To: (salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai)_

_Subject: Cus yuk! Bosen banget_

_H3Ll4w CeM n-c3MaNQ eAn| B4e6z,, m!cCu c0 mUc|-| , 12euN1 Yukzz, K4raoke Teiko eank bruw bUk ItcHu L0wch_. NnTi mlem eapzz.. Qlo Gtaw tMp4tz nya, k3 T3iko aja Dlow, nNti qta ktemUan D'c na ajj yawch… Nie ABSOLUT! HruZ !ku7z, qlO gax,, $iaP-$iaP jha,,,

Loph, k4$h! S3iJuur0,,,

Translate:

(Halo teman-temanku yang baik, miss you so much, Reunian yuk! Di karaoke Teiko yang baru buka itu lho, nanti malem yaa… Kalau gak tau tempatnya, ke Teiko aja dulu , nanti kita ketemuan disana yah.. INI ABSOLUT! Harus ikut, kalo gak.. Siap-siap aja ya..

Love, Akashi Seijuuro)

…

Kurang absurd apa lagi coba…

Mereka tidak habis pikir darimana Akashi mempelajari bahasa baru atau kode sandi berisikan huruf dan angka seperti aljabar tapi bukan aljabar. Oke, ini tidak penting, yang penting mereka harus datang nanti malam. Mereka masih sayang nyawa men. Langsung aja, mereka kontak-kontakkan tentang sms Akashi disuruh ketemuan di Teiko jam delapan malam.

.

.

.

_**Malamnya di Teiko…**_

Aomine yang pertama sampai kesana. Ia celingak celinguk memastikan sekitarnya aman. Tadi Momoi merengek-rengek padanya minta ikut, padahal Akashi tidak meng-email Momoi. Jelas saja Aomine masih sayang nyawa dan tidak membiarkan Momoi ikut.

Aomine pun menghela nafas lega ketika sekitarannya aman. Baru saja ia ingin duduk di jejeran tangga Teiko saat suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Konbanwa, Aomine-kun," suara mistis itu terdengar dari samping Aomine menyebabkan sang empu kaget dan loncat. "Tetsu! Dari kapan kau disana?!" seru Aomine horror. "Sudah dari tadi sebelum Aomine-kun celingak-celinguk," kadang Kuroko memang bisa menjadi mengerikan dengan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil menunggu yang lain datang. Mereka memang agak awal sih datangnya, jam setengah delapan sudah disana.

Jam delapan kurang, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai –minus Akashi- muncul. Dan Kise memulai sesi gosipnya,

"Nee.. Nee.. Apa kalian menerima email gaje nan alay dari Akashicchi?" tanya Kise dengan mata melebar.

"Alay? Apaan tuh?" Yaampun.. Aomine memang kudet abis..

"Bakamine! Kau tidak tau alay itu apoa?! Sungguh kudet-_nanodayo,"_ hardik Midorima, padahal ia sendiri juga tidak tau alay itu apa. Tsundere..

"Alay itu, bahasa baru, ciptaan itu tuh suatu negara di Asia Tenggara, jadi mereka tuh mengombinasikan huruf, angka, dan symbol-simbol di keyboard dan membuat kalimat melalui perpaduan itu. Kadang mereka menggantikan huruf dengan angka-angka atau symbol yang mendekati bentuk huruf tersebut-_ssu!"_ jelas Kise panjang lebar.

"Ooh begitu, pantesan aku nggak begitu ngerti tentang sms Akashi-kun, untung Kise-kun langsung sms tentang itu," timpal Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang, Akashi datang menyambut mereka dengan _style _noraknya,

"Hohoho… Selamat datang teman-temanku tercinta di malam yang fantastis ini! Aku sengaja mengundang kalian kesini untuk reuni, dan… BERKARAOKE BERSAMA KALIAN! AKU RINDU SUARA MERDU –MERUSAK DUNIA- KALIAN HOHOHO MAKA DARI ITU AKU PESAN TEMPAT INI SEMALAMAN FULL! OHOHOHO NAH SILAHKAN MASUK CUYUNG-CUYUNGKU~~~" Akashi menyambut mereka sambil menari-nari dan menggoyangkan rambut berkilaunya membuat Midorima silau.

Kiseki no Sedai hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sambutan alay dari mantan kapten mereka.

'Pesan moral baru! Jangan pernah buat Akashi bosan biar enggak gila kayak gini lagi!' mereka langsung mencatat pesan itu di benak mereka. Akashi yang mulai geregetan melihat mereka langsung menyeret mereka ke ruang VVVVIP(?) karaoke yang dipesannya.

Akashi langsung tersenyum iblis,

"Nah… Kalian cintah-cintahku… Siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan….."

Ucapan itu mengawali kesialan mereka malam itu….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue done! Silahkan request siapa yang mau kalian suruh nyanyi di chapter selanjutnya XD **

**Oh iya! Kalau kesini mohon tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya :3 Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Jaa.. Sampai ketemu chapter depan~~ **

**-Shizuo Miyuki ketjeh-**


	2. Chapter 1: Aomine & Belah Duren, DAFUQ!

**Hollaa ohaha minna-san~~ ngeliat review kalian aku jadi bersemangat ngelanjutin fic nih~~ Ohohoho mumpung ada waktu *nari-nari gaje* *bawa laptop ke tempat les demi wifi***

**Untuk review~ maaf mungkin aku bales satu-satu lewat pm yah^^ oh ya! Di fic ini tiap chapter setiap chara nyanyi sendiri, lagunya juga boleh kalian request, characternya mungkin nantinya akan bertambah bukan Cuma kiseki no sedai. **

**Untuk KUROKOLOVERS & AIkyou Y, terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya, ini abang mine yang nyanyi duluan (?)**

**SEMUA CINTA MINE! *dikeroyok* . Di review, Aomine sama Kise banyak banget yang minta mereka nyanyi, tapi lebih banyakan Aomine, minta dinistakan lagi, yosh jadinya Minechin yang nyanyi~~ Untuk lagu.. saya menuhin request dari Mizuno Yozora karena Cuma dia yang request lagu ke aku dan lagunya menurutku cucok untuk Minechin yang mesum/digampar. **

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Belah Duren punya Jupe dan produsernya**

**Pairing: hints! AoKise, Akakuro**

**Rate: T semi M, ambigu abis.**

**Warning:Hints! Shounen Ai tapi belum kelihatan Sho-ai nya. OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**Enjoy-ssu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Aomine & Belah Duren, DAFUQ?! **_

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, yang dilanjutkan oleh Momoi.

"Siapa yang mau menyanyi duluan?"

Kelihatannya simple kan? Tinggal jawab "Aku", pilih lagu, nyanyi gaje, dan voila! Selesai sudah.

Tapi…

Kalau sama Akashi sepertinya akan sedikit 'unik' dan 'mantap'. Kenapa?

Dan… Kenapa ada seorang Momoi Satsuki yang 'katanya' sudah diusir oleh Aomine…

Berarti Aomine nyari mati dong mengikutkan Satsuki di karaoke nista ini,

Ettsss, jangan salah sangka dulu cinta-cintaku~

Mari kita flashback kejadian beberapa menit setelah mereka masuk ruang karaoke~

_**-flashback lima menit yang lalu-**_

"_Nee… Akashichi.. Kenapa nih tumben banget ngundang kita kesini?" tanya Kise takut-takut kepada Sang Emperor yang sedang berkaca di dinding kaca ruang karaoke. Ditanggapi dengan kedipan centil dari Akashi._

…

_Oke.. Kise dan yang lain makin merinding melihat ke OOC-an Akashi. Setelah berkaca dan memastikan tampangnya tetap kece, Akashi pun kembali dari ke OOC-annya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise._

"_Ne Ryota, kamu tadi nanya kenapa aku ngumpulin kalian kan? Alesannya simple, kan sudah kujelasin tadi sebelum masuk kesini." Jawab Akashi, "karena bosan?", "Iyap~~ Oh iya~ Aku belum ngejelasin peraturan kan? Ihihihi ini beda dari yang lain lho, kalian akan memuaskanku dan pasti menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan ufufufufu~" sambung Akashi tertawa cantik sambil menutupi mulut dengan kipas yang entah didapat darimana. _

…

_Kiseki no Sedai semakin merinding. Kalimat 'Kalian akan memuaskanku dan pasti menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan' menurut author yang pencinta yaoi sangat ambigu tapi bagi mereka itu malapetaka part dua. Sudah cukup masa SMP yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka, jangan ditambah malam yang tidak terlupakan._

_Disaat mereka sedang asyik merinding disko, pintu di dobrak secara tidak sengaja oleh seseorang, dan itu membuat Aomine mau pingsan._

"_AHOMINE! Kenapa aku ditinggal sih aduh! Untung ada mas-mas dagang bakso gerobak bilang kalo Midorima-kun kesini!" teriak Momoi membuat semua cengo. Semua langsung menoleh ke Midorima,_

'_Midorima? Makan bakso gerobak? Sumpah lo?' ekspresi seperti itu terpampang di wajah mereka. Mereka membayangkan seorang Midorima Shintarou sedang makan bakso gerobak di pinggir jalan dengan lahap. _

…

'_Oh-so-bukan-Midorima-banget-deh!' pikir mereka dalam hati, sementara Midorima sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk karena kebiasaanya sudah ketahuan. Momoi hanya celingak celinguk, bingung apa yang salah dengan perkataannya, ia langsung memecahkan suasana dengan berteriak pada Aomine. Akashi, yang sebal karena malam sakralnya dirusak Momoi, langsung mendelik pada Aomine, tersangka yang membawa gadis itu kesini._

"_Dakian…" kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting kesayangan lengkap dengan suara latar 'ckris-ckris'. Aomine sudah ingin pipis di celana karena Sang Emperor semakin dekat dengannya. Untungnya, Kuroko menyelamatkan situasi dengan bertanya peraturan pada Akashi. Bukan benar-benar menyelamatkan sih, tapi daripada mantan partnernya jadi daging cincang dakian kan lebih nggak enak lagi. _

"_Tch, karena yang bertanya itu yayang Kuroko tercinta, aku jawab deh. Daiki, habis ini lo gak selamat," kata Akashi menodongkan guntingnya ke Aomine. Kuroko sweatdrop sekaligus blushing mendengar panggilan Akashi padanya._

"_Ekhm.. Pertama, semua yang ada disini PASTI dapat giliran menyanyi, kecuali Satsuki soalnya dia tamu gak diundang. Kedua, lagunya aku sama Satsuki yang pilihin. Ketiga, Ga boleh nolak, sejelek apapun suara kalian gue terima."_

'_Eeh buset dah, perpaduan Akashi + Momoi itu horror!' pikir Kise dan yang lain. Sedangkan kedua manusia pink dan merah hanya tersenyum misterius._

"_Jadi~ Siapa yang mau menyanyi?" tanya Akashi dan Momoi berbarengan dengan gaya aneh._

_**-flashback off-**_

"Nggak ada yang mau nyanyi nih?" Akashi memanyunkan bibirnya, ngerasa dikacangin karena tidak ada yang jawab. Tiba-tiba, Momoi membisikkan sesuatu kepada Akashi, tentunya bukan sesuatu yang bagus karena setelah bisikkan maut Momoi selesai, seringai nista mulai terbentuk di wajah kece Sang Emperor.

Momoi dan Akashi langsung menoleh kearah Aomine,

"Daiki/Aomine-kun~" kata mereka berdua, mendekati Aomine yang siap capcus kapan saja. "Sebagai hukumanmu~~"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar jeritan nista dari Aomine begitu mendengar lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

"Cepet nyanyi!" perintah Akashi, "Pake gaya ya, inget!" sambung Momoi sambil tertawa nista. "Yang eksotis!". Sang korban hanya pasrah dengan mic di tangannya dan ia menyesal telah mengabaikan ramalan Oha Asa yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja tersetel di TV. Kesialan absolut plus-plus mampir padanya.

Layar menyala, menampilkan judul lagu yang akan dibawakan Aomine.

'_Belah Duren- Julia P*rez'_

Kise langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tawa begitu melihat judul lagu yang dibawakan Aomine. Kiseki no Sedai yang lain –minus Akashi- tidak tahu lagu ini, bingung melihat reaksi keempat orang nista di ruang karaoke tersebut.

Musik pun mengalun~ Aomine menelan ludah melirik kearah Akashi dan Momoi.

_Makan duren di malam hari_

_Paling enak dengan kekasih_

_Dibelah bang dibelah_

_Enak bang? Silahkan dibelah_

Aomine menyanyikan lagu itu dengan logat Indonesia yang patah-patah, disertai gaya eksotis sesuai arti keambiguan lagu itu.

_Jangan lupa mengunci pintu_

_Nanti ada orang yang tahu_

_Pelan-pelan dibelah_

_Enak bang? Silahkan dibelah_

Midorima & Kuroko yang mulai mengerti arti lagu ini melalui video yang ada, mulai menahan tawa, belum lagi gaya Aomine dan wajahnya dan mesum itu mendukung.

_Semua orang pasti suka belah duren_

_Apalagi malam pengantin_

_Sampai pagi pun yo wisben~_

Kise & Momoi tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu Aomine menyanyikan reff dengan gaya kedua tangan memegang dada ratanya.

_Yang satu ini durennya luar biasa_

_Bisa bikin abang ga tahan_

_Sampai sampai ketagihan~_

'Eee buset niat banget dia nyanyi,' pikir Kuroko & Midorima bersamaan. Wajah Aomine yang mesum sepertinya mulai memperlihatkan bahwa ia menghayati lagu ini. Aomine mulai berjoget-joget ala dangdut dan mirip dengan video clipnya.

_Kalau abang suka tinggal belah saja_

_Kalau abang mau tinggal belah saja~_

Akashi sudah tidak tahan. Di bagian ini ia pun ngakak melihat tampang mesum Aomine dan kadang logatnya yang seperti mendesah,

_Jangan lupa mengunci pintu,_

_Nanti ada orang yang tahu_

_Pelah-pelan dibelah_

_Enak bang? Silahkan dibelah~_

_Makan duren di malam hari_

_Paling enak dengan kekasih_

_Dibelah bang dibelah_

_Enak bang? Silahkan dibelah~_

Tampang mesum, logat patah-patah mendesah, joget nista, menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi, Momoi dan kepala warna-warni Kiseki no Sedai. Aomine menyelesaikan lagunya dengan muka memerah. Begitu ia selesai, ia segera duduk sambil mengumpat macam-macam,

"Menghayati banget nyanyinya, mesum," celetuk Akashi begitu Aomine duduk.

'KAN ELU YANG MILIHIN LAGU KENAPA GUE DIBILANG MESUM?!' jerit Aomine dalam hati.

"Tuh liat dibawah, artinya elu mesum, ngabayangin yang iya-iya," Terkutuklah Akashi seakan membaca pikiran Aomine, menunjuk bawah –ifuknowwhatImean- Aomine.

"Duren atau 'duren' yang mau dibelah Aomine-kun? Pffttt hahahaha." Aomine langsung mendelik kearah Momoi.

"Kise kan nggak punya 'duren' apanya dibelah," Akashi bicara blak-blakan membuat Momoi tertawa makin keras, Aomine blushing, Midorima cengo dan Kuroko sweatdrop. Sedangkan si empu yang dibicarakan sedang minta maibou punya Murasakibara jadi tidak mendengarkan.

"Nee, Midorima-kun" bisik Kuroko, "Apa?", "Ternyata Aomine-kun… Kise-kun..", "Ya begitulah-nanodayo, aku sudah tau dari lama. Tapi bukan berarti aku kepo nanodayo!" Kuroko mulai bergosip dengan Midorima pasal omongan Momoi tentang duren dan Kise.

"Sudah puas meledekku Satsuki?" gerutu Aomine saat Momoi masih tertawa nista bersama Akashi.

"Aominecchi pfftt hahahahaha mukamu astaga ahahaha mesum sekali-ssu!" kata Kise ditengah gelak tawanya, yang di iya-kan oleh Kuroko dan Midorima, walau Midorima meng-iya kan dari dalam hatinya. _Tsundere men!_

"Nee~ Akachin, Momochin~ Durennya mana? Mau dong yang dibelah~ Minta dua yang udah diblelah."

…

Krik

….

Perkataan Murasakibara sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo dan _face palm._Aomine serasa ingin _head bang_ mendengar pertanyaan polos nyerempet ambigu yang dilontarkan Murasakibara.

"Tuh di bar ajep-ajep sebelah durennya," kata Akashi jutek, Murasakibara langsung ngeluyur keluar ruangan. Yang lain sukses _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Penderitaan Aomine diakhiri dengan nge-kriknya suasana yang disebabkan oleh Murasakibara.

Korban kedua Akashi siapa nih?~

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaa! Aku ga habis pikir ngebayangin Aomine nyanyi gituannnn *headbang* **

**Uhm, ano.. Maaf kalau ngekrik ya soalnya pas bikin ini lagi sekalian dengar lagu Summer High Tension ost Free!anime itu lo~ **

**Atau mau request pairing? Bole-bole *nari nista***

**Juju raja aku pengen salah seorang chara aku nistain pake lagu "Goyang Dombret" tapi bingung siapa -_- wkwkkw**

**Hayo review dan requestnya ditunggu ya~ Biar gampang lagu Jepang aja ya! Atau kalian lebih suka mereka nyanyi dangdut gini? Silahkan aja~~ **

**Thanks for reading^^**

**-**_**shizuo miyuki ketjeh-**_


	3. Kise si Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi

**A/N (maaf agak panjang) :**

**Hellawww! Bertemu lagi dengan aku minna-san XD huwaaa aku seneng banget dapet reviewnya semua kayak gini :') bukan berarti aku haus ke eksisan dengan minta review banyak, tapi kalau fic kalian di review yang positif kan berarti **_**effort**_**-nya gak sia-sia, bisa menyenangkan orang kyaaaa I LOVE YOU ALL! *cipok readers atu-atu***

**Sebenernya~ Kendalaku waktu mau ngelanjutin itu Cuma satu. Setelah aku telusuri (?) review kalian, ada tiga kandidat korban Akashi selanjutnya, Kuroko, Kise dan Midorima. Dan.. Kise ama Midorima itu pointnya seri bung! Aku mesti gimana u,u chapter lalu banyak yang minta Kise, yang sekarang Midorin.. Ah.. Jadi bingung. Tapi yah! Karena dari chapter lalu banyak yang minta Kise aku kabulkan itu dulu ya ^^ yang Midorin sabar dulu~ Diusahakan update kilat kok!**

**Mmmm, sebenernya masih banyak yang perlu disampaikan tapi nanti aja deh diakhir fic sekalian sama bales review. **

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi by Mulan Jameela**

**Pairing: hints! AoKise, Akakuro**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:Hints! Shounen Ai tapi belum kelihatan Sho-ai nya. OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**Ide lagu : Snacks and scissors nih buatmu :***

**Enjoy-ssu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 : Kise si Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi **_

_**.**_

Suasana di ruang karaoke masih nge-krik karena pertanyaan polos nyerempet mesum dari Murasakibara. Lima menit berlalu dan Akashi sepertinya mulai jengah dengan situasi ini. Ia pun mengetuk-ngetuk meja karaoke dengan jemari lentiknya sambil melirik teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai secara bergantian. Pandangan mata layaknya macan yang haus mangsa itu mau tidak mau membuat yang lain bergeridik ngeri.

'Buset ini Akashicchi kayak macan garong nyari mangsa aja tatapannya,' batin Kise. 'Semoga bukan aku deh yang kepilih-_ssu.'_

Mata Akashi berhenti menjelajah wajah teman-temannya. Sialnya, mata itu berhenti di…

"Ryota…"

'Glek, mati gue sekarang,'

"Kise-kun sini deh," Momoi langsung menyeret paksa pemuda malang itu keluar ruangan dengan senyuman nista dan memberi sinyal pada Akashi. Akashi yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung mengikuti Momoi keluar.

Suasana ruangan kembali hening. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"GYAA! AKASHICCHI DAN MOMOCCHI KEJAMMM LEPASKAN AKU GAKMAU NYANYI LAGU ITU DAN PAKE KOSTUM GINI GYAAA HIDOI-_SSU_ AKU NGGAK MAU HUWEEEEE!"

…

Teriakan horror dari Kise membuat empat kepala warna-warni –Murasakibara udah balik- memanjatkan doa semoga teman pirangnya itu selamat.

…

Srek.

Suara pintu dibuka,

Dan di depan pintu itu tersaji pemandangan yang.. _Absurd_…

Murasakibara langsung menganga sampai lupa untuk memakan _snack_nya,

Kuroko mingkem dengan mata melotot

Midorima _jawdrop_

Aomine mimisan

Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu, dan biang kerok dari kegiatan nista ini terkekeh,

"Cepet nyanyi!," titah Akashi kejam sambil melempar mic sembarangan kearah Kise, "Menghayati kayak Aomine-kun lho ya!" sambung Satsuki lebih kejam.

Layar mulai memainkan lagu~

_Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi – M*lan Jameela_

Musik intro pun mengalun~

Ohiya, kalian belum kuberi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi tadi ya sampai semua _jawdrop_. Begini lho readers-readers tercinta~ Jadi, didepan pintu itu ada Kise, Akashi, dan Momoi. Satu pihak tertindas dan dua pihak penindas.

Nah Kise biasanya pakai kemeja lengkap dengan blazer dan celana panjang kan? Sekarang lupakan tentang blazer, kemeja dan celana panjang serta sepatu itu. Gantikan dengan pakaian India cewek atau kalau disini biasa dipakai _belly dance_ yang semesekseh perut kelihatan, lengkap dengan aksesoris emas-emasan krincing-krincing dan tudung kepala apalah itu namanya. Darimana Momoi dapat pakaian nista itu? Tanyakan pada Tuan Besar Akashi Seijuurou. Dia bisa saja mengancam suatu butik untuk membawakannya kesana secepat mungkin. Yah biar gampang silahkan bayangkan Kise dengan pakaian ala M*lan Jameela di video clipnya, tidak lupa dengan muka memerah Kise yang uke banget minta diraep, terus…

Ups! Lagunya udah mulai tuh nanti ganggu lagi.

_Otakmu seksi, itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu memikirkan aku_

_Matamu seksi, itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu, menatap aku_

Kise mulai menyanyi dengan suara sekseh mendesah dengan logat lumayan lancar. Aomine memperhatikan Kise menyanyi sangat serius. Dan karena ia merasa seksi, ia merasa lagu ini untuknya. Geer banget ya. Akashi nyengir nista sambil melirik pasangan kopi-susu –AomineKise- secara bergantian,

_Aku seperti ada_

_Di dalam penjara~ Cintamu~_

Momoi dan Midorima mulai _fangirling_ ria ketika Akashi menyuruhnya memeperhatikan pasangan kopi-susu. Hey, diam-diam Midorima itu _fudanshi _tau. Makanya di chapter lalu dia tau tentang AoKise. Dan kali ini karena ke-_moe_ an Kise terlalu _over_, jiwa_ fudans_hi mendominasi daripada ke-_tsuntsun_annya

_Bibirmu seksi, itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu, cium pipiku_

_Bibirmu seksi, itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu, menyebut namaku_

Kuroko langsung mendekati Akashi dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Kok Akashi-kun tau sih kalo Kise-kun pengen banget nyanyi lagu ini depan Aomine-kun? Dari mana Akashi-kun dapet baju nista kayak gini?" yang hanya dijawab dengan pernyataan bahwa ia itu absolut. Nggak nyambung? Memang,

_Aku seperti, ada_

_Di dalam penjara~ Cintamu~_

Kise mulai menghayati lagu ini lengkap dengan goyangan-goyangan seksi ala _belly dance_nya membuat Aomine mulai mengap-mengap cari tisu dan sirih biar enggak mimisan. Di pandangan Aomine hanya ada Kise tidak ada kepala warna warni nista lainnya, gak ada ruang karaoke. Cuma seorang Kise dengan raut wajah sekseh dengan efek latar cahaya _blink-blink_ yang buat mata silau. Alay? Itulah _fantasy_ Mine.

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan_

_Yang tercipta, yang paling seksi_

_Cuma kamu yang bisa_

_Membuatku terus menjerit_

_Auw, auw, auw (ah,ah,ah)_

_Auw, auw, auw (ih,ih, ih)_

Seringai Akashi melebar, Kuroko bengong, Murasakibara cengo, Momoi dan Midorima menjerit tertahan sedangkan Aomine berusaha menahan mimisan yang udah kayak air terjun dengan sirih dan tisu sekotak karena _aura uke-ish_ Kise terpancar cetar membahana, terutama di bagian auw, auw, auw. Dan sekarang Kise mulai nyanyi dengan agak nge-_rock _lengkap dengan suara mendesahnya,

_Hatimu seksi itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu memeluk hatiku_

_Jantungmu seksi itu terbukti_

_Dari caramu cemburu padaku_

Momoi langsung menundik Aomine begitu bagian ini, dulu Aomine pernah mencak-mencak karena Kise terlalu dekat dengan sang kapten Kaijou, Yukio Kasamatsu. Aomine tidak merespon apa karena sibuk memikirkan yang iya-iya tentang Kise.

_Aku seperti, ada_

_Di dalam penjara~ Cintamu_

Dan sekali lagi, Momoi dan Midorima langsung berfantasi yang iya-iya tentang AoKise, penjara cinta… Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku terus menjerit auw.. Berdoalah mereka tidak pingsan dengan tidak elit karena ini,

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan_

_Yang tercipta, yang paling seksi_

_Cuma kamu yang bisa_

_Membuatku terus menjerit_

_Auw, auw, auw (ah,ah,ah)_

_Auw, auw, auw (ih,ih, ih)_

_Auw, auw, auw (ih,ih,ih)_

_Auw, auw, auw ( ih,ih ih)_

Pinggul Kise berjoget seksi, wajahnya yang tergolong cantik ukuran cowok, bulu mata lentik dan pandangan mata seduktif minta diraep sukses bikin Akashi dan Kuroko ngakak melihat tampang Aomine mesum yang sudah mimisan dua ember. Murasakibara lagi berpetualang cari donor darah buat Aomine.

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi_

_Yang paling seksi, seksi sekali_

Tanpa sengaja Kise menatap Aomine dengan intens disertai kedipan seksi kearah si Dakian. Si Dakian tepar dengan muka mesum lengkap dengan tisu dan sirih masih bertengger di lubang hidungnya karena dipandang seperti itu. Dibayangkan? Silahkan saja~

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan_

_Yang paling seksi dan manis dan hidup di dunia_

_(sisanya aku gaktau gak denger jelas :c)_

Di bagian ini Kise menunjukan kebolehannya nge-rap dengan suara seduktif. Sekarang giliran Momoi dan Midorima yang tepar karena mimisan gak nahan memikirkan_ fantasy_ mereka begitu melihat aura uke-_ish moe-moe_ Kise.

"Nee, Kise-kun tadi bilang Aomine seksi ya, Akashi-kun?" "Ufufufu, iya kali Tetsu sayang, godain nanti yuk,"

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan_

_Yang tercipta, yang paling seksi_

_Cuma kamu yang bisa_

_Membuatku terus menjerit_

_Auw, auw, auw (ah,ah,ah)_

_Auw, auw, auw (ih,ih, ih)_

Kise menyelesaikan lagu dengan gerakan layaknya orang menari. Kedua tangan bersatu diatas, pinggul geal-geol, pandangan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah serta keringat menambah kesan seksi. Micnya kemana? Itu sudah dilempar sembarangan dan langsung ditangkap Kuroko.

Tunggu—Itu pose nari atau pose minta di nggak-nggak in sama Aomine? Entahlah, hanya Kise yang tau.

Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara langsung bertepuk tangan meriah begitu lagunya selesai, Kise yang kembali ke pribadi aslinya langsung merengek-rengek minta bajunya kembali dan hanya direspon dengan gelengan dan senyuman sok polos dari Akashi dan Momoi.

"Elu minta banget ya di uke-in ama Daiki," komentar Akashi tidak penting membuat duo fujodanshi memekik tertahan,

"Ukhh, diam Akashicchi! Aku malu-_ssu_!" bantah Kise, lupa kalau ia sedang menghadapi seorang Akashi yang tidak boleh dibantah. Akashi menekuk alisnya tidak senang,

"Hm? Kau membantahku Ryouta? Aku suruh Daiki mem-BDSM kau nanti," sahut Akashi kejam membuat Kise mewek lagi.

"Ne~ Kise-kun, Aomine-kun makhluk paling seksi ya? Kayak di lagu, Hahahaha," Momoi tertawa membuat Kise tambah mewek karena digoda habis-habisan.

"Kise-kun sudah senang bisa memuaskan Aomine-kun? Dulu kan Kise-kun pernah cerita denganku kalau pengen memuaskan Aomine-kun," perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Kise dan Aomine yang entah kapan bangun _blushing _berat, Akashi ngakak nista, Momoi dan Midorima mulai lagi membicarakan fantasi aneh-aneh mereka tentang 'memuaskan Aomine'.

"Ihh, Tetsuya ku sayang pinter banget sih mojokin mereka, ufufufufu.." Akashi menepuk kepala Tetsuya dengan pandangan lembut. Biasanya sih kalau dibegitukan reaksi Kuroko akan _blushing, _atau apalah seperti gadis lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kenapa?

Karena Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan tawa cantiknya, masih ingat tawa cantik itu yang mana?

Yang itu lho Akashi tertawa (sok) anggun dengan kipas ala ibu-ibu kondangan menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tidak lupa matanya berkedip-kedip nonstop kayak kemasukan debu.

Silahkan dibayangkan di imajinasi masing-masing_ readers_.

…

Gimana gak _ilfeel?_

Penderitaan Kise berakhir dengan kegajean suasana yang disebabkan oleh tawa cantik Akashi,

Nah, sekarang siapa korban ketiga Akashi?

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, sekarang untuk guest reviewers~**

**Aiko Shimazaki : Huaa maafkan daku enggak bisa mengabulkan requestmu u,u nanti belakangan ya~ ditunggu sista~ :* anyway thanks udah mampir dan review yaaa :D**

**Aoki: Midorimanya diusahakan chapter depan yah :3 thanks udah mampir dan review :3**

**Dena Shinchi: Makasi reviewnya cintah XD (?) pairing AkaKuro tetap kok, kan OTP akuh (?) huwaa maaf Kurokocchi belakangan ya **

**Aikyou Y: tentu dongg, Akashi bakal nyanyi juga tapi paling akhir dan paling… ihihi gaboleh kasi spoiler loh:3 ini sudah Kise-kun nya silahkan dinikmati~(?)**

**Arisa : Kise nggak denger tapi EGP (?) Midorima belakangan ya cintah :* /eh makasi sudah review :3 **

**Well.. Nggak ada lagi kan? Oh iya! Kalau yang punya acc, terus belum aku bales reviewnya kabarin ya! Sinyal hp abal-abal jadi pas sinyalnya bagus harus cepet-cepet bertindak (?)**

**GYAAAA MAAFKAN AKU MIDOCHINN AKU MEMBUATMU JADI FUDAN DEMI KELANGSUNGAN FIC INI(?) *DILEMPAR LUCKY ITEM SAMA MIDORIMA***

**Untuk yang minta duet~ sabar dulu yah ini maunya acu (?) selesaikan dulu yang solo-solo nanti baru duet;3 terus ini aku bingung..**

**Nanti alur kedepannya itu :**

** a. Mereka nyanyi solo semua tapi character nambah gak Cuma Kisedai aja. Pas nanti ada tambahan baru bisa si kisedai nyanyi jepang + duet-duetan:3**

**b. Kisedai terus tapi nyanyinya tu kayak gini, Dangdut – Jepang – Duet (apa gak bosen ya -,-)**

**Dipilih ya readers biar akunya gak lama-lama galau (?)**

**Bagaimana minna? Lucu kah? Ngekrik kah? Murasakibara aku nggak tahu mesti nistain kayak apa jadi maaf ya kalau dia jarang banget-nget-nget muncul disini:') **

**Chapter depan kalau nggak kalah poling lagi mungkin Midorima,**

**Yak~ akhir kata, makasi yang sudah baca:3 Review please?:3**

**-**_**shizuo miyuki ketjeh-**_


	4. Midorima Sang Penggoyang Dombret-nodayo!

**A/N:**

**Hallo minna-san!:) aku kembali lagi dengan fic gaje ini (?) wuaa terima kasih ya yang sudah menfollow, ngefave, dan mereview ff gaje ini :') yak! Chapter ini dipastikan Midorima yang dikorbankan untuk jadi mangsa Akashi. Bagi yang minta Kuroko sabar dulu yah~ Habis Mido mungkin Murachin dulu-Kuroko-Akashi. Do desuka?:3 **

**Yak. Yang ngereview pake anonymous nanti dibalas dibawah yaa **

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Goyang Dombret by Inul Daratista**

**Pairing: hints! MidoTaka, Akakuro**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:Hints! Shounen Ai tapi belum kelihatan Sho-ai nya. OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Midorima Sang Penggoyang Dombret-nodayo!**_

_**.**_

Di ruang karaoke, Akashi masih tertawa cantik dengan nista selama beberapa menit kedepan sebelum ia mulai batuk-batuk dan matanya benar-benar kemasukan debu,

"Ufufufu… Ohok ohok ohok! Aww mataku yang indah kemasukan debu nanti jadi sharingan dong…" gerutu Akashi dengan gaya –sok- imut mengucek-ngucek mata emasnya. Tidak lupa kipas ala ibu-ibu kondangan masih bertengger di depan mulutnya.

Setelah Akashi selesai dengan kegajeannya, matanya langsung tertuju kearah Midorima dan berbisik sesuatu pada Momoi. Momoi langsung berjengit begitu bisikan setan gunting galak selesai, iris berwarna _magenta_ Momoi ikut-ikutan mengerling kearah Midorima.

"Shintarou."

Midorima merasa bulu kuduknya merinding karena suara setan bertubuh pendek bernama Akashi Seijuurou menyebut namanya.

"Nyanyi yah~"

Akashi menyerahkan mic dengan santai kearah Midorima.

Dan…

Midorima menerimanya dengan lapang dada…

Ets.. Tunggu nanodayo. Kenapa Midorima menerimanya langsung? Kan… Dia tsundere…?

Apakah kalian tau bagaimana raut wajah Akashi saat menyerahkan mic pada Midorima?

Oke.

Bayangkan seorang setan cilik berwarna merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou sedang berjalan kearah Midorima, dengan posisi tangan mengucek mata emasnya, raut wajah yang _uke _banget. Membuat…

Jiwa _fudanshi _Midorima kumat dan ia terpana dengan Akashi. Akashi yang mengetahui ia sedang dibayangkan yang 'iya-iya' oleh Midorima hanya tersenyum dengan 'sangat manis' dan menyerahkan mic kearah Midorima.

Perjalanan yang mulus…

Kan?

Tapi sayangnya, _fantasy 'iya-iya' _Midorima terus berlanjut dan Akashi mulai sebal merasa dikacangin.

"Shintarou cepat nyanyi atau kubakar doujin-doujinmu." Midorima langsung tersadar dari _fantasy _Akakuro nista dimana Kuroko dan Akashi berganti posisi langsung menjerit histeris pada sang iblis.

"TIDAKK! OH TIDAK JANGAN BAKAR DOUJIN-DOUJIN KESAYANGANKU! SANGAT SUSAH MENCARI DOUJIN AOKISE HAWTH-NANODAYO!"

Akashi nyengir.

Satu lagi aib terkuak.

"Nya-nyi!" seru Momoi sambil mengklik judul lagu untuk Midorima.

"Yang hawth. Pake gaya. Awas kalo enggak." Sambung Akashi.

Midorima menghela nafas, sambil melirik sang kapten yang sedang kipas-kipas memakai kipas kondangannya sambil nyengir nista, dan sepertinya kipas yang digunakan Akashi sudah bulukan serta debuan jadi matanya kembali gatal, _so_ Akashi pun kedip-kedip gak jelas non stop.

…

_Kiseki no Sedai sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sang Akashi yang makin malam makin gila.

Layar TV yang sejenak sempat terlupakan karena tingkah gaje Akashi pun beraksi dengan menampilkan judul lagu Midorima serta music mulai mengalun~

.

"_Goyang Dombret – In*l Daratista"_

.

'Lagunya burja banget ciyus neh!' sorak empat surai warna warni biru muda, kuning, biru tua dan ungu berbarengan dalam hati. Punya telepati mungkin.

Momoi langsung menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kearah Midorima dan berkata, "tiga puluh detik waktunya cepet pake. Gak pake doujin lo gak selamat."

Midorima yang masih cinta mati sama doujinnya langsung ke pojokan menggunakan 'benda' yang diberikan Momoi.

Dua puluh detik kemudian, ia kembali ke depan teman-temannya dengan sebuah artibut baru.

Yaitu…

Celana panjang super ketat yang biasa dipakai artis dangdutan.

Jadi silahkan bayangkan Midorima dengan baju kaos polos berwarna oranye dipadu celana ketat berwarna _pink_ dengan motif macan tutul.

Oh…

Sangat cabe-cabean.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini urat malu Midorima terputus karena Momoi dan Akashi.

_Goyang dombret…_

_Goyang dombret…_

_Goyang dombret…_

_Goyang dombret…_

Midorima mulai menyanyi dengan suara berat khasnya. Tidak lupa ia sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Ceritanya mau ikut goyang ngebor seperti video clipnya, tapi gengsi. Jadilah gerakan seperti ia menungging.

_Kang Taka paling ganteng_

_Saya senang abang, senang sekali_

_Bang Taka paling ganteng_

_Saya suka abang, suka sekali_

Kise dan Aomine mulai _sweatdrop_ mendengar Midorima nyanyi. Dengan suara beratnya, ia berusaha untuk men-_vibra _suara seperti versi aslinya. Dan itu… Terdengar sangat homo bagi mereka, belum lagi Midorima secara tidak sengaja mengubah nama abang-abang jadi nama Takao. Akashi nyengir, lalu ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya.

_Ayo dong bang bergoyang_

_Biar saya temenin_

_Jangan lupa sawernya_

_Buat tambahan saya_

'Buset ni orang niat banget 'goyang' sama disawerin. Ternyata dia mata duitan.' Batin Murasakibara sambil melahap _snack_-nya dengan mata melotot. Momoi cekikikan membayangkan adegan MidoTaka yang sedang 'bergoyang'.

_Semakin banyak sawerannya_

_Makin asik goyangannya~_

Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi di bagian ini sepertinya urat _tsundere _Midorima konslet dan ia mulai goyang ngebor dengan heboh, mengekspos lekuk pantat seksehnya yang tersembunyi dbalik celana ketat noraknya.

"TERNYATA DIA EMANG MATA DUITAN!" pekik Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Kuroko berbarengan sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan tampang seakan-akan baru melihat hantu. Oke, mereka sepertinya memang punya telepati yang kuat tidak terputuskan dan hanya bisa diputuskan oleh sang iblis merah. Akashi tetap memainkan hpnya dan menahan tawa dengan mencubit pahanya sendiri.

_Goyang dombret…_

_Goyang dombret.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.._

_Goyang dombret…_

_Goyang dombret…_

Disini Momoi mulai meragukan posisi Midorima sebagai seme karena desahannya. Sedangkan Midorima tetap cuek dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, ceritanya mau nge-_rock _sekalian ngedangdut tapi gagal total. Lalu ia mulai memutar badannya lengkap dengan lenggak-lenggok seperti In*l.

'Pantes aja dia sama Takao cucok. Ternyata ini toh rahasianya. Pinter ngebor!' Dan… Lagi-lagi Momoi pingsan dengan _fantasy _bejatnya.

_Shin-chan sinden Cuma nyanyi_

_Silahkan abang bergoyang_

_Walau harus pulang pagi_

_Asal aja, abang senang~_

Kali ini Kuroko mulai berpikiran porno. Yang memanggil Midorima 'Shin-chan' itu hanya Takao seorang. Harus pulang pagi… Asal abang senang…

"Midorima seme perkasa yang bertanggung jawab akan kepuasan sang uke." Simpul Kuroko polos membuat Kise dan Aomine yang berada di sebelahnya mangap. Kuroko mereka yang polos bak malaikat sudah terkontaminasi virus Momoi.

_Saya sinden Cuma nyanyi_

_Tapi banyak yang menggoda_

_Harus bisa jaga diri_

_Supaya jangan ternoda~_

Kuroko mulai penasaran, kenapa sang seme berambut merah kesayangannya sedaritadi menahan tawa sambil memainkan hpnya. Sang surai biru langit langsung mendekati sang surai merah dan melihat aktivitas Akashi di hp.

'Oh ngerekam. Pantes dia kayak pasien sakit jiwa daritadi.' Kuroko langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi sambil menikmati pemandangan eksotis dari Midorima.

_Nang ning nang ning nung ah~_

_Nang ning nang ning nung_

_Nang ning nang ning nung ah~ (3x)_

_Goyang dombret ah~_

_Goyang dombret_

_Goyang dombret ah~_

_Goyang dombret~_

Midorima tetap asyik ngebor sampai music selesai, ketahuan kan dia sekarang sebenarnya seneng banget goyang. Selama lima belas menit kedepan ia masih bergoyang, malah ia nyanyi sendiri di bagian "goyang dombret~ Goyang dombret ah~"

Kiseki no Sedai + Momoi tidak ada yang berniat menyetop Midorima. Mereka sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Hello, Midorima itu _tsundere _akut dan melihat pemandangan ia mempermalukan diri seperti ini mungkin terjadi dengan perbandingan 1:10000000000.

Beberapa saat kemudian, urat malu dan _tsundere _Midorima mulai _connect_ lagi, jadi ia perlahan-lahan dengan eksotis menghentikan goyangan ngebornya yang sedari tadi menghebohkan iris warna warni Kiseki no Sedai.

"Uhm… Akashi aku sudah selesai kan… Nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya dengan gugup sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Sebenarnya tidak melorot sih hanya saja ia terlalu malu saat ini dengan pakaian cabe-cabean dan posisi menungging.

Akashi masih asyik dengan hpnya.

Midorima dikacangin.

Kuroko bobok disamping Akashi.

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara mingkem, gak berani ganggu Akashi.

Momoi lagi asyik sama dunia sendiri.

'Krik… Krik… Krik…'

"Hoi! Akashi!" Midorima akhirnya nekat meneriaki sang iblis. "A..Ah! Ya Shintarou! Kau sudah selesai, duduk sana. Jangan ganti baju, awas kalo ganti. Gunting galak mengejar." Ancam Akashi pada Midorima sambil menodongkan gunting merahnya.

Andaikan baju Akashi itu pagar rumah, pasti sudah ada tulisan "AWAS ADA GUNTING GALAK!" atau "DILARANG MENENTANG DI DEPAN ORANG INI".

Kuroko terbangun karena keributan yang disebabkan Midorima. Ia langsung mengucek matanya perlahan dan melihat sekitar. Kuroko lalu kembali ke habitatnya semula, duduk di antara Kise dan Aomine.

Sesampainya di habitat semula, Kise langsung ribut bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Nee.. Kurokocchi, itu Akashicchi ngapain dia daritadi megang hp mulu? Tumben-_ssu." _

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Oh itu dia sedang mengirim email ke teman kok." Kise dan Aomine tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena menurut mereka kerjaan Akashi tidak penting.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih sibuk dengan hpnya.

Ngapain? Tentu saja mengirim email,

Email special…

Yang berisi rekaman Midorima bergoyang dombret.

Kepada siapa ia mengirim email bejat itu?

Oh tentu saja sang uke tercinta dari _shooter _lumutan kita, Takao Kazunari.

…

Akashi tersenyum nista dan menaruh hpnya di sofa,

'Sepertinya besok akan ada berita baru,

"DITEMUKANNYA SISWA SMA SHUTOKU PINGSAN DENGAN GENANGAN DARAH MISTERIUS DI KAMARNYA. DIDUGA SISWA BERNAMA TAKAO KAZUNARI ITU PINGSAN SETELAH MELIHAT SEBUAH VIDEO TERKUTUK."

.

.

.

_**Takao's Place.**_

Takao yang saat itu sedang tertidur pulas tiba-tiba terbangun karena _handphone-_nya daritadi bergetar,

"Siapa sih mengirim email malam-malam begini, tidak tau diri sekali."Mungkin Takao akan menarik kata-katanya kalau melihat siapa pengirim email itu.

_**.**_

_**To: TakaoKazunari**_

_**From: AkashiSeijuurou**_

_**Subject: Video. Pasti kau suka. Dijamin 1000%.**_

_***video***_

.

Takao pertamanya keheranan, Akashi memberinya video apa? Video porno? Oh ayolah, sebejat-bejatnya Takao ia tidak pernah menonton video porno dan sepertinya Akashi bukan tipe cowok terong-terongan yang hobi nonton bokep.

Tapi Takao salah…

Video yang dikirim Akashi jauh lebih hawth daripada video bokep.

Video Midorima sedang bergoyang dombret….

Dan…

Sepertinya perkiraan Akashi tentang berita besok benar, karena sekarang uke kesayangan kita sudah tepar di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

Penderitaan Midorima berakhir dengan kejahilan Akashi dan pingsannya Takao melihat video sang seme.

Nah… Siapa korban keempat Akashi?

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI GAJE SUMPAHHH! *cekek midorima* maafkan daku sudah menistaiamu senista ini midorinnnn u,u *di shoot***

**Hmm… Bagaimana?:') Gaje? Ngekrik? Tengal? Matah? Lucu? Garing?:')**

**Review dari kalian sangat membangun :'3**

**Ah~ Kalau ada yang ke balas reviewnya dua kali lewat PM maaf yaa soalnya aku lupa ciyus nih siapa aja yang sudah kubalass, siapa yang belum. **

**Balesan review:**

**Rarateetsuuyaa: makasi sudah review ya:3 wuaa ngakak dalam hati? Gimana caranya tuh -_- #ngek. Mukkun—Murasakibara? AH AKHIRNYA ORANG KEDUA YANG REQUEST DIA! Ini usdah update, thanks:3**

**Aoki: awas dikira gila loh :o #eh. INi sudah midorin makasi sudah review ^^**

**Aikyou Y: Asek~ Abang Takao unyu-unyu (?) yoo ini sudah update **

**Kurokolovers: Ini sudah Midorima. Ah~ Iyakah? Well, ndak papa kan persepsi orang beda-beda ^^ sip, sudah beberapa orang pilih A^^**

**Lemonade: Ini udah dilanjut, wah pilih A lagi^^ oke makasi reviewnya :3**

**Dena Shinichi: Biar gak mainstream makanya midorin jadi fudan (?)**

**Mm~ Segitu aja kan? Poling untuk kelanjutan cerita yang A sama B itu masih bisa ya^^ pilihan A sama B lihat di A/N bawah chapter Kise.**

**Yosh! Chapter depan Murasakibara~~ Aku butuh saran dangdut buat dia :')**

**Akhir kata, makasi yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca dan mampir di fanfic gaje ini :3**

**-**_**Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	5. Murasakibara dan Iwak Peyek

**A.N a.k.a Bacotan Author:**

**Yo minna! Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic absurd ini?:3 /dilempar. Terima kasih ya yang sudah ngefave, follow, dan mereview fanfic ini sampai banyak begini reviewnya wah aku gak nyangka beneran sumveh (?)**

**Umm, untuk chapter ini maaf lama yak arena jujur aja setelah bertapa dua minggu lebih (?) aku nggak dapet lagu yang cocok banget sama Murasakibara tolong~~ Saran-saran yang kalian kasih sudah aku coba tapi yah.. susah nistain nih makhluk satu (?) Dan karena kepepet waktu (?) lahirnya chapter baru dengan absurd gini -_- monggo di baca ya~~**

**As always, balasan review untuk yang ga log-in dibawah nanti ya~~**

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Iwak Peyek by Trio Macan**

**Pairing: hints! MuraHimu, Akakuro**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:Hints! Shounen Ai tapi belum kelihatan Sho-ai nya. OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Murasakibara Cinta Iwak Peyek.**_

**.**

"Akashi-kun." Suara lembut milik Kuroko menyadarkan Akashi dari keautisannya bermain hp. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Mau lanjut nggak? Udah makin malam nih." Ucapan Kuroko membuat Akashi melirik arlojinya. Yup, sudah satu jam karaoke nista itu berlalu berarti sekarang pukul Sembilan malam. Akashi mendadak sweatdrop.

Hello Tetsuya aku yang manis bin ganteng, gagah perkasa, uke banget sayangnya pendek.

"Ini baru jam sebilan dan kau bilang ini sudah malam? Astaga Tetsuya kau ini seperti si author saja yang gak boleh pulang malam karena dia cewek. Emang kamu cewek?" Akashi nyeroscos dengan OOCnya.

"Ya, enggak sih Akashi-kun aku bukan cewek, tapi aku kan selalu dapet _role _'cewek' kalau sama Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan polos –er, terlalu polos. Akashi mingkem gatau mau ngomong apa mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Akashi kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ceritanya mau pose berpikir tapi karena kebetulan ada cicak sedang berjalan di langit-langit diatas Akashi jadi terlihat sekarang Akashi seperti orang gila dengan mulut menganga mengamati cicak yang gak ada imut-imutnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi memang sedang berpikir.

Tiga orang yang ingin ia nistakan malam ini sudah kelar. Biru ditambah kuning sama dengan hijau. Yap, perpaduan yang cocok untuk dinistakan dengan lagu-lagu dangdut ambigu bin humu-humu.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah dirinya, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Tolong deh, masa iya Akashi menistakan Kuroko sekarang? Tidak. Akashi mau moment yang menurutnya paling sensasional ditaruh belakang-belakang sehingga ia bisa menikmati ke seksehan Kuroko. Kalau dia yang nyanyi sekarang bagaimana? _NO WAY!_ Dirinya yang menurut Akashi kece nan ganteng tidak boleh dinistakan.

Sekarang, suspek terakhir hanya tinggal Murasakibara seorang. Memang Akashi tega nyuruh Murasakibara, bayi besar kesayangannya itu nyanyi?

'Bodo amat, yang penting Tetsuya aku ga dinistain sekarang,' pikiran bejat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan diatas.

Akashi langsung kembali dari posisi menatap-abang-cicak-yang-menawan-di-langit-langit lalu meloncat dari sofa dan menghampiri Murasakibara. Momoi melihat Akashi keheranan. 'Tumben amat ini setan gak diskusi ama aku tentang lagunya,'

Akashi mendelik kearah Momoi dengan tatapan 'suka-suka-gue-protes-gunting-melayang' yang membuat Momoi merinding disko.

"Atsushi." Murasakibara memandang Akashi malas saat namanya dipanggil.

"Nyanyi sekarang ya,"

"Ogah."

Krik krik.

Suasana di dalam ruang karaoke sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan. Mereka semua cengo. Demi apa.

'Murasakibara berani banget nentang Akashi!' lima kata itulah yang sekarang berkumandang di otak karatan kepala warna warni.

Alis Akashi berkedut sedikit mendengar jawaban Murasakibara, kemudian Akashi dengan mencoba mengontrol kesabarannya bertanya bak-baik pada yang bersangkutan.

Tau jawabannya apa?

.

"Habis tadi Akachin bohong. Aku nyari duren ke bar sebelah malah diketawain. Aku kira disambut emak-emak dagang duren yang bisa ditawar dagangannya, eh ternyata yang nongol malah tante-tante girang dengan baju kekurangan kain. Pas aku tanya, 'mbak disini ada duren gak' dia malah senyum-senyum kegatelan dan mendekati tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Dia bilang 'ini durennya bang, mau?' sambil menunjuk 'itu'nya." Semua cengo mendengar cerita Murasakibara. Ternyata dia beneran kesana, heran deh.

Akashi masih menunggu cerita gaje itu selesai, "Nah terus?"

"Err, ya sudah aku tinggal saja. Gue gak mau 'duren' yang itu emang tampang aku keliatan seperti om-om mesum yang kekurangan cewek cantik apa. Ih tidak tidak tidak. Mau duren yang asli ampun deh. Akachin php keras." Lanjut Murasakibara tidak kalah OOC. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke samping kanan kiri dibarengi dengan jari telunjuk kanan ikut bergoyang-goyang arah berlawanan dengan kepalanya.

"…"

Krik krik.

Itu _awkward sumveh._

Akashi bengong mendengar cerita Murasakibara. Ternyata dia tidak mau nyanyi karena merasa di php-in oleh Akashi.

Akashi kemudian membujuk Murasakibara dengan iming-iming duren dan maiubo sepuluh kotak membuat bibir Murasakibara yang tadinya maju lima senti menjadi senyum lima jari dengan mata blink-blink.

"Oke Akachin, gue mau kalo gitu."

Krik krik.

Kisedai cengo Akashi senyum nista.

'Akashi kau licik.' Batin Kisedai bersamaan yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan gunting sakti oleh Akashi.

Akashi langsung meloncat loncat seperti kutu loncat kegirangan sambil menarik Murasakibara yang mengikuti 'ayah'nya dengan tampang sumringah. Akashi kemudian memilih lagu yang menurutnya sesuai dengan aib Murasakibara, lalu dengan seenak jidat ia melempar mic.

"Nyanyi yang bagus ya Atsushi, kalau tidak, duren dan maiubo gak akan datang." Rayuan gombal gembel Akashi dilontarkan. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk pelan lalu ia focus kearah layar yang sudah heboh menampilkan judul lagu.

_Iwak Peyek – Trio M*can_

SHING~~

Dafuq.

'Sepertinya inilah dampak Akashi hobi bergaul dengan burja-burja depan Rakuzan.' Mereka semua –minusAkashi dan Murasakibara- sweatdrop berjamaah. Dua sesi penistaan berturut-turut Akashi memilih lagu burja. Dan lagu yang sekarang bisa dibilang lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Momoi menatap Akashi dengan tatapan 'jelasin-sekarang-cepet.'. Ditanggapi dengan tatapan 'masalah-buat-loe-gue-milih-lagu-gini?'

Musik khas dangdut mengalun kencang di ruangan yang 11:12 dengan rumah sakit jiwa itu.

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

Murasakibara mulai berjoget seiring music intro berkumandang, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sebari melenggak-lenggoknya pinggangnya ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti video clip. Sayangnya aksi mengangkat kedua tangan melambai-lambai itu malah terlihat seperti titan yang mencari mangsa. Gerakan absurd itu diakhiri dengan Murasakibara memutar-mutar kepalanya, bermaksud untuk mengibas-ngibaskan rambut ungunya yang mentang-mentang paling panjang di antara para Kisedai.

_Iwak peyek~ Iwak peyek~_

_Iwak peyek nasi jagung~_

_Sampe tue, sampe nenek~_

_Murasaki tetep disanjung~_

Kuroko melotot melihat aksi Murasakibara yang sekarang merentangkan tangannya dan menjentik-jentikkan jari. Jangan lupa ia juga membusungkan dadanya. Lah terus bagaimana dia memegang mic? Entahlah sepertinya sudah dibuang buktinya itu mic sudah tergolek menyedihkan di kaki Akashi. Terus…

Demi apa ini bagian narsis amat dia minja disanjung. Kuroko berakhir sweatdrop.

_Iwak peyek~ Iwak peyek~_

_Iwak peyek nasi gule~_

_Sampe tue, sampe nenek~_

_Murahimu tetep oke~_

'_WHAT THE F*CK?!' _pikir Aomine dan Kise berbarengan. Mereka mengap berjamaah melihat Murasakibara yang biasanya super tidak hiperaktif menjadi over hiperaktif seperti ini. Momoi juga tidak menyangka Akashi akan memilih lagu ini untuk Murasakibara. Momoi terlalu _shock _sehingga otak fujoshinya konslet padahal Murasakibara baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia dan pasangan humu-humunya itu oke. Midorima _stay cool _dengan celana macan tutul cabe-cabeannya, padahal dalam hati udah pengen ngakak tuh orang.

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi plus Momoi masih berusaha untuk menenangkan gejolak _shock _berlebihan melihat orang paling malas ini berdangdut ria. Untung saja Akashi tidak memberikan pakaian aneh-aneh pada titan jadi-jadian ini. Mungkin mereka langsung semaput melihatnya.

_Disini aku menghibur kamu~_

_Bernyanyi dan bergoyang bersamamu~_

_Disini aku mengajak kamu~_

_Menyanyi dan bergoyang aselole!_

_Disini aku mengajak kamu~_

_Bergembira dan bahagia selalu~_

Sepertinya aksi menenangkan debaran _shock _mereka gagal total. Karena sekarang Murasakibara bergaya sok imut, di bagian 'aselole' dia membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi bentuk pistol dan beraksi seakan-akan menembak ke arah Midorima sebari berteriak 'aselole'! Yang paling horror, dia melakukan itu dengan mengedipkan mata kanannya sehingga Midorima langsung pingsan karena _shock _overdosis melihat pemandangan _absurd _itu.

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

_Oooo oooo oooo oooo_

Akashi hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi teman –budak-nya yang super super lebay menurutnya. Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang sedang tertawa cantik di seberang sana lalu menodong Akashi _handphone_nya.

"Akashi-kun, kasih Himuro-kun yuk."

Ah iya. Karena terlalu asyik mengamati reaksi teman-budak-nya dan menelfon, Akashi lupa untuk merekam momen nista ini. Kemudian Akashi menyambar _handphone _Kuroko, me_-logout _email Kuroko dan memasukan alamat emailnya. Akashi kembali autis dengan hp sementara Kuroko lagi-lagi bergelayut di lengannya sebelum hpnya dikembalikan oleh Akashi dan kembali ke habitatnya.

Murasakibara masih asik dangdutan peyek-peyek hingga satu menit kedepan. Saat selesai, ia langsung menghampiri Akashi yang masih memasang tampang idiot.

"Akachin, durennya mana?" Akashi langsung melempar Duren B*ngkok dengan sadis ke arah Murasakibara. Ajaibnya yang dilempari dengan santainya menangkap tuh benda tanpa ada KDRT Kekerasan-Duren-Rumah-Tangga, biasanya sih berupa tusuk-tusukan dengan pelaku utama duri-duri imut si abang duren.

Kisedai yang lain sekali lagi cengo melihat Akashi dengan santainya melempar duren yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas.

Murasakibara kembali ke sofa tempat ia duduk tadi sebelum dijadikan tumbal oleh Akashi dan memakan durennya dengan tenang dan damai. Tanpa bagi-bagi. Camkan itu.

…

Untuk sesi ini _Kiseki no Sedai _plus Momoi minus Akashi plus Murasakibara kehabisan kata-kata, bingung mau berkata apa karena situasi yang benar-benar _absurd _dan merusak mental itu.

"Ihihihi~"

Bulu kuduk mereka seketika merinding begitu mendengar suara nista nan laknat itu berkumandang di ruang karaoke. Kuroko langsung meniru kemampuan Nigou yaitu mengendus-ngendus sumber dari suara sok-imut tersebut. Dan tersangka utama dari kemunculan suara tawa sok imut dan mirip kikikan kuda itu jatuh pada sang seme, Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou.

Apalagi yang menyebabkan Akashi ngikik seperti itu?

_Flashback._

_Saat Murasakibara mulai sesi dangdutannya, Akashi dengan nistanya menelfon seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang saat itu diketahui sedang mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Katanya sih untuk mempertahankan kekeceannya._

_Himuro yang sedang leha-leha di kamar mandi langsung terlonjak dari bak mandi, nyaris terpeleset begitu melihat nama penelpon. Sumpah, ia tidak habis pikir apa dosanya belakang ini hingga malam ini ia diteror setan cilik—maksudnya kurang tinggi._

_Dan…_

_Ketika Himuro mengangkat telefon terror itu, ia langsung menceburkan dirinya kembali di bak dengan tampang oon. Entah bagaimana nasib tuh alat komunikasi yang katanya canggih tapi dimandiin aja langsung koit._

_Himuro terpana akan suara Murasakibara yang sekarang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ah~ Suara sang uhuksemeuhuk memang lembut, bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. _

…

_Apa tidak salah?_

_Ah biarkan orang dimabuk cinta memang apapun bisa menjadi euphoria._

_Flashback off_

Setelah telefon nista itu berakhir, Himuro mengecek emailnya dan menemukan sebuah email dari orang yang sama, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan semangat empat lima ia membuka email itu.

Semenit berlalu semenjak ia membuka isi email itu, dan sekarang terlihat pemandangan seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang sedang mandi kembang tujuh rupa membuat air terjun berwarna merah dan senyumnya yang lebih mengarah ke idiot daripada tampan terukir.

'Abang Atsushi, Akang Tatsuya bangga denganmu yang akhirnya bisa goyang heboh..'

Himuro kemudian merosot ke dalam lautan merah kembang yang terdapat di bak mandi dengan senyum uhukmesumuhuk, tidak kuat membayangkan sang seme dangdutan, semoga saja besok uke kita yang katanya tampan ini selamat dan tidak bernasib seperti uke seberang, Takao Kazunari.

Karena jika sampai ada sebuah berita-

"SEORANG MURID SMA YOSEN TEWAS SAAT BERENDAM KEMBANG TUJUH RUPA."

_Headline _itu jujur saja horror.

Malam bersejarah Murasakibara berakhir dengan gagalnya mandi kembang Himuro dan Akashi yang tertawa sok imut mirip dengan kikikan kuda.

Nah~

Sepertinya sudah ditebak untuk korban Akashi selanjutnya~

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKU TAU INI CHAPTER MATAH BANGET ASTAGA ORZZ MAAF READERS TP SERIUS AKU PALING NGGAK AHLI NISTAIN INI ORANG JANJI DAH BAKAL DIBAYAR DENGAN CHAPTER KUROKO AKAN KUBUAT SELUCU MUNGKIN *sujud-sujud***

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**Dena Shinichi, Aoki, Lemonade, rarateetsuuyaa, Minerva, kurokolovers, Aikyou Y, rea. **

**Yang pakai account sudah aku balas lewat PM ya~ maaf jika ada yang terlewat.**

**Ditunggu untuk chapter Tetsuya ya! ^^ janji deh gak bakal selama ini karena sudah punya rencana *senyum nista***

**Please read and review ya, thanks love ya guysss**

_**Shizuka Miyuki**_


	6. Kuroko si Jablay

**Bacotan Author:**

**Yupse, sesi dangdutan hampir berakhir! Mohon polling tentang kelanjutannya (lihat di A/N bawah chapter Kise –chapter 3- atau A/N bawah chapter ini ) ya! Kalau engga ada yang polling soalnya ada kemungkinan fic ini akan tamat begitu Akashi selesai dangdutan **

**Balasan review seperti biasa, dibawah.**

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Jablay by Titi Kamal**

**Pairing: FULL AKAKURO**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:Hints! Shounen Ai tapi belum kelihatan Sho-ai nya, OOC berat, gaje, abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5: Kuroko si Jablay.**_

_**.**_

Akashi masih ngikik kayak kuda kejepit pintu ketika membayangkan reaksi Himuro mendapat rekaman Murasakibara berjoget nista. Di ruangan mirip bangsal rumah sakit jiwa itu semuanya sudah mulai mengantuk, tapi tidak berani menguap. Pasalnya yang mengajak mereka ke karaoke itu adalah abang setan cilik merah nan kegenitan bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Menguap sekali bisa saja sebuah gunting merah bersayap siap menerjang.

Apa mereka kelelahan?

Yup,

Batin dan _kokoro_ mereka super lelah karena harus melayani sifat keburjaan Akashi yang mendadak kumat. Terbukti dengan tingkah aneh-aneh sang kapten yang kian malam kian meliar.

Ets.

Jangan pikir 'meliar' itu yang porno-porno.

Akashi masih sadar tempat kalau mau meliar malam-malam.

Akashi tersadar dari kikikannya setelah mencium bau duren yang oh-so-semerbak. Di seberang Akashi seorang titan jadi-jadian bernama Murasakibara sedang menjalan ritualnya yaitu membelah duren.

Bukan 'duren' yang dinyanyikan Aomine kok. Duren beneran. Murasakibara hanya tertarik sama uke tersayang Himuro Tatsuya yang sama sekali nggak punya 'duren.'

Akashi mendiamkan anaknya yang sedang membelah duren dengan tampang _me gusta._ Kemudian mata dwiwarna Akashi yang dicurigai memakai soflens sebelah melalang buana mencari mangsa. Kenapa tidak sekalian dua-duanya biar menjadi emas keduanya?

Ternyata setelah diselidiki, Akashi yang awalnya ingin membeli softlens berwarna biru langit dikarenakan obsesinya terhadap sang uke Kuroko Tetsuya telat ke dagang. Sang dagang kemudian curhat kepada Akashi kalau softlens berwarna biru muda itu sudah di gercep alias di colong oleh anjing imut berjersey nomor enam belas. Bagaimana cara anjing itu gercep? Hanya Nigou dan Tuhan yang tau.

Maka dari itu Akashi yang telat kesana plus sedang apes karena membawa duit pas-pasan hanya membeli satu buah softlens berwarna emas.

Baiklah itu tidak penting.

Sekarang mata Akashi beralih ke arah Trio Cabe. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima.

Kenapa dikatakan trio cabe? Lihat saja pakaian Kise dan Midorima yang jauh dari kata normal. Ah jangan lupakan tampang Aomine yang memang dari awal sudah abnormal menjadi lebih jauh dari kata normal.

Lalu ia melihat Momoi yang masih nge_fly_ layaknya orang habis nge_mushroom _karena fantasy 'iya-iya' bersarang di kepalanya.

Terakhir Kuroko. Remaja yang sukses membuat Akashi terobsesi itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya yang sama sekali enggak ada lucu-lucunya. Kenapa Akashi bisa terobsesi?

Entahlah, mungkin mereka berdua sudah melewati _quality time _berdua. Terserah _readers_ mau membayangkan _quality time _mereka seperti apa.

Momoi yang jiwanya sudah kembali ke ruangan nista itu setelah melalang buana ke dunia fantasy humu-humu langsung memekik begitu melihat Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan –yang sebenarnya- menyelidik. Tapi bagi mata Momoi yang sudah terserang _filter shounen ai_, tatapan itu terlihat seperti tatapan penuh nafsu dari sang seme kepada sang uke.

"TETSU-KUN NYANYI SANAA AKU PILIHIN LAGUNYA KYAA AKASHI-KUN GABOLEH!" Momoi spontan berteriak. Teriakan itu menghidupkan suasana di ruang karaoke dalam sejenak.

Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Trio Cabe memandangnya dengan tatapan _shock._

Murasakibara dan Kuroko tetap cuek dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Makan duren dan main permainan bejat bernama '_Fl*ppy Bird'_.

"Coba ulang yang kau katakan Satsuki."

"Tetsu-kun nyanyi, dan elu gaboleh milih lagu." Sahut Momoi dengan tampang super _me gusta._

Wuats? Dirinya yang ketjeh ini tidak boleh milih lagu?! _Oh no no no! _

"Ditolak. Karena Tetsuya itu milikku." Elak Akashi dengan tegas.

"Pret. Tetsu-kun sering curhat denganku. Milikku juga _keles._" Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Akashi sambil menampilkan suatu email di hpnya.

Api cemburu pun berkobar di dalam diri Akashi. Ia kemudian dengan sikap bak tentara mau pergi berperang berdiri dengan tegap dan bersiap untuk menerjang kearah Momoi.

Tapi saat ia baru menampikkan satu langkah…

"EEE COPOT-COPOT ADU MAMA PENDEK ASTAJIM SEI KEPLESET"

Dengan tidak elitnya Akashi terpleset mic yang Murasakibara lempar ke dekat kakinya. (lihat chap. Sebelumnya)

Sekarang Akashi terkapar dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang berputar-putar di lantai ruang karaoke. Momoi dan Trio Cabe menahan tawa melihat sang kapten tepar.

Kemudian, sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner terbentuk dari kepala dakian Aomine. Ia langsung bisik-bisik kearah Momoi, kemudian mereka berdua nyengir kuda.

"Aomine-kun! Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun! Seret dia keluar. Kita akan berikan dia kejutan istimewa…" Momoi memerintahkan Trio Cabe dengan misterius.

Sip.

Trio Cabe kesayangan kita sudah menyeret mayat yang di identifikasi sebagai Akashi Seijuurou keluar ruangan karaoke.

Sekarang, mereka berempat dengan tampang seperti orang kesetanan menghadapi uke kesayangan kita yang lagi asyik main _'Fl*ppy Bird'. _

Kuroko merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat dilihatnya empat kepala warna-warni berdiri di depannya.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun…."

Glup. Firasat Kuroko makin tidak enak. Bahkan ia sampai menelantarkan burung obesitas plus berparuh raksasa yang butuh perjuangan berat demi melewati pipa.

"ABANG! JANGAN REBUT KEPERJAKAAN AKU!"

Teriakan melengking ala banci yang super langka dari Kuroko Tetsuya pun akhirnya disuarakan juga begitu ia dikeroyok oleh empat kepala warna warni.

.

.

.

Akashi yang tergeletak mengenaskan diluar terbangun karena kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruang karaoke. "_The hell _ini kenapa gue disini. Awas aja tuh Trio Cabe plus Momoi." Akashi menggerutu sambil membenahi rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana. Biar makin disayang Tetsuya katanya.

Pret dut.

Dasar narsis.

Setelah merasa dirinya kece, Akashi dengan pedenya memasuki ruang karaoke.

.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, tampang ketjehnya berubah menjadi tampang om-om mesum plus air terjun merah mengalir deras dari lubang hidungnya yang penuh upil.

.

Pemandangan Kuroko menggunakan setelan pakaian merah super ketat plus aksesoris krincing-krincing (?) emas dimana-mana dan bando _nekomimi _menghiasi kepalanya sungguh membuat iman Akashi Seijuurou bergejolak.

Dalang dari _cross dress _Kuroko, Momoi dan Aomine hanya tersenyum setan dan melempar _mic_ pada Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun nyanyi yah! Curahkan semua isi hatimu!" kata Momoi dengan lebay, diikuti oleh anggukan empat kepala warna warni.

Akashi yang masih _shock_ dengan keimutan Kuroko hanya duduk diam tidak bergeming dan membiarkan uke tersayangnya dinistakan oleh teman –budak-nya. Lumayan kan mendapat pemandangan seksi ini. Siapa tau nanti Tetsuya joget heboh seperti Midorima. Ah Akashi memang aslinya cabul.

Layar menampilkan judul lagu~

_Jablay – T*ti Kamal_

Murasakibara, Kise dan Midorima menahan tawa saat melihat judul lagu. Momoi dan Aomine nyengir semakin lebar sementara Kuroko sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Musik dimulai~

_Waktu tamasya ke Binaria_

_Pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua~_

_Meski tanpa restu orang tua~ Sayang._

_Aku rela abang bawa pulang_

Kuroko mulai bernyanyi dengan suara sekseh dan uke-ish miliknya. Ia tampak super menghayati bagian ini. Mungkin memang beneran pernah di iya-iya kan Seijuurou. Entahlah hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Kise dan Aomine ngakak abis melihat tampang melarat Kuroko saat bernyanyi. Kuroko bernyanyi dengan memainkan matanya seperti Akashi yang kegatalan chapter sebelumnya dan tangannya dinaikkan ke udara dengan gerakan menggapai-gapai khas penyanyi dangdut.

Sedangkan Akashi? Dia sedang menganga melihat Kuroko, mungkin sedang merencanakan akan kawin lari dengan Kuroko setelah ini.

_Enggak kerasa udah setahun_

_Si abang mulai berlagak pikun_

_Udah nggak pernah pulang ke rumah~ Sayang_

_Kepicut janda di Pulo Gebang_

"Dapet istri secantik Kurochin kok malah ditinggal malah kepicut janda dasar selera Akachin nggak banget deh." Komentar Murasakibara sambil mengunyah duren. Midorima dan Momoi yang ada di sampingnya hanya ngakak berjamaah membayangkan Akashi selingkuh sama janda tante-tante girang. Sementara Kuroko tetap nyanyi lengkap dengan kibasan rambut serta goyangan yang makin heboh dan nada seperti menjerit keenakan di bagian "Janda", membuat Akashi yang disuguhi sirih dan tisu bekas oleh Aomine langsung memasukannya di lubang hidung.

Iyuh, jijik banget.

_Lay lay lay lay lay lay_

_Panggil aku si jablay_

_Abang jarang pulang_

_Aku jarang di belai~_

_(2x)_

Sekarang pinggang Kuroko mulai ikut bergoyang dan ia kadang memposisikan tangannya di depan muka, sok-sok misterius ceritanya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan bahunya, seakan-akan ingin memamerkan dada tepos* nya yang gak ada seksi-seksinya. Belum lagi Kuroko curi-curi pandang kepada Akashi dengan tatapan menggoda. Yang dipandangi pun hanya nyengir mesum, tidak sadar bahwa Kise dan Aomine memotretnya.

'BUSETT INI DIA ASLI CURCOL!' batin mereka semua –minus Akashi-. Karena mereka semua tau kalau duo kurang tinggi itu sedang LDR –_long distance relationship-_ sehingga Kuroko jarang ketemu Akashi, makanya ekspresinya yang datar jadi lebih suram karena iri melihat Trio Cabe dekat sama gebetan masing-masing.

Ah dia emang jablay di kehidupan nyata.

_Anak kita skarang udah besar_

_Mulai bingung kok bapaknya nyasar_

_Kenapa bapak nggak pulang-pulang emak_

_Kata tetangge.. Emangnya enak!_

"Momochin, memang kapan mereka punya anak?" tanya Murasakibara lagi-lagi dengan polosnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Momoi dan Midorima terbang ke dunia sana membayangkan Akashi dan Kuroko sedang 'membuat anak'.

Ajaibnya, di bagian ini Kuroko bernyanyi sambil mendekati Akashi, tidak lupa goyangan bahu plus kepala seperti orang pusing _to the max_ dan menunjuknya dengan jari tengah saat bagian "Emangnya enak!". Akashi yang sepertinya disalahkan hanya memasang tampang memelas sementara kelima orang lain memandangnya dengan tampang _ngetroll _dan berbarengan berkata,

"Makanya jangan suka ninggal, SEI-CHAN!"

Akashi mingkem, ia sukses di _bully _oleh para budaknya.

Musik tetap mengalun tanpa adanya vocal, Kuroko asik menggoyangkan pinggulnya heboh dan mengedip seduktif pada Akashi. Tambah kibasan rambut yang makin liar dan lekuk badan sekseh Kuroko tercetak jelas di baju ketat ngejreng tersebut. Aih, Kuroko sepertinya pengen memuaskan Akashi banget kayak begitu tepat di depannya.

Bagi Akashi, inilah surga dunia.

Pret.

Sekali lagi nak, kau memang cabul.

_Lay lay lay lay lay lay_

_Panggil Tetsu si Jablay_

_Sei jarang pulang_

_Tetsu jarang di belai~_

_(2x)_

Kembali Akashi dilanda perasaan bersalah karena dia hobi menghilang dan meninggalkan Kuroko. Murasakibara bengong meninggalkan Maiubonya karena mendengar kalimat 'Sei jarang pulang, Tetsu jarang dibelai'. Kise dan Aomine masih sibuk mengabadikan momen "Pembulllyan Akashi Seijuurou" dan "Kuroko Tetsuya Dangdutan".

Sekarang Kuroko bernyanyi saat bagian "Tetsu jarang di belai" dengan kedua lengan diposisikan seperti memeluk diri sendiri dan tampang super memelas bin uke-ish diperlihatkan di depan Akashi.

Akashi yang awalnya dilanda perasaan bersalah sekarang pingsan dengan wajah mesum di depan Kuroko. Midorima dan Momoi sedang menyumpal lubang hidung mereka dengan sirih. Kali ini sirih baru bukan bekas. Sepertinya Aomine bawa banyak persediaan sirih malam ini. Sedangkan Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk wajah Akashi yang sudah kacau balau rambut kembali mencuat kemana-mana, senyum tampannya jadi nista abis, dan lubang hidung kembang-kempis.

Mau dibayangkan? Lebih baik jangan karena akan merusak kejiwaan anda dan membuat Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan banyak fans.

Kuroko mengakhiri karaoke jablaynya dengan bergoyang di atas tubuh Akashi yang sudah tepar. Jadi, sekarang posisi mereka itu seperti ini.

Kuroko dengan pakaian nistanya berdiri di atas Akashi, ia goyang ngebor dan memposisikan pantat seksehnya simetris dengan wajah mesum Akashi. Sedangkan kedua kakinya berada di sisi kanan kiri perut Akashi. Kedua tangan diposisikan di kepala seperti artis dangdut yang biasa ia tonton diam-diam bersama Akashi, tapi sayangnya karena acting Kuroko gagal ia malah terlihat seperti orang migran.

Sepertinya peran mereka tertukar.

Dan..

Sepertinya ia tidak sadar berada dalam posisi seperti itu karena beberapa detik setelahnya, Kuroko membuka matanya dan spontan memerah. Lima pasang mata beriris warna warni memandanginya dengan tatapan super _me gusta _nge-_troll. _Itu loh tampang di m*me comics.

Kuroko langsung beranjak dari 'mayat' Akashi, menyerahkan mic ke Momoi, kemudian ia mojok masih dengan setelan super ketat merah cetar membahananya.

Aih, jangan lupa ia kembali tenggelam memainkan burung obesitas dengan paruh abnormal yang membuat orang esmosi jiwa di temani vanilla milkshake yang entah darimana didapatkan.

.

Karaoke jablay ala Kuroko berakhir dengan Akashi jatuh sebagai korban, kelima teman –Budak- Akashi berhasil mengabadikan momen langka wajah mesum seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan pundungnya sang empu karena telah _lost control_ sehingga menampakkan curhatannya sebagai seorang jablay sejati.

.

Baiklah.

Tinggal biang kerok dari karaoke nista inilah yang belum di _bully _habis-habisan.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N BAWAH:**

***tepos = dada rata**

**TOLONGG INI SEPERTINYA MAKIN ABSURD DAN MATAH AJA DARI CHAPTER KE CHAPTER HUAHAHAHA MAAF KUROKO AKU MENISTAKANMU JADI JABLAY HUWE HUEEE *di ignite pass***

**Soooo~ Chapter depan sudah pasti abang nista kita yang nyanyi, AKASHI SEIJUUROU GIVE APPLAUSE PLEASEE!**

**MOHON SARAN LAGU DANGDUT YAA YANG NISTA SEKALIAN AHAHAHA**

**Terus juga, untuk kelanjutannya gimana? Monggo dipilih,**

**-Kisedai terus nyanyi tapi dangdut-jepang-duet**

**-Kagami, dkk ikut nimbrung terserah mau dangdutan atau gimana tapi disaat ini bisa Kisedai nyempil duet**

**-HABIS AKASHI MEREKA LANGSUNG DUET **

**Gimana?:3 **

**Monggo dipilih~ Kalau nggak ada yang milih fic ini dianggap end setelah Akashi dangdutan *kibas rambut ala jablay /diinjek Kuroko***

**Oh ya, untuk reviewers. **

**Aoki, Nista Readers, Amurei, Natsumi, Mel, Sawatari24, Akakuro3, : Terima kasih reviewnya, ini Kuroko dangdutan sudah update:3**

**Dena Shinichi : Selamat anda adalah reviewers ke 100! Anda akan mendapat sekumpulan album Akashi Seijuurou dalam bikini (?) haha ini karaoke memang memakan banyak korban jiwa :'3**

**Minerva: ahaha iyakah? Makasi sudah baca yaa^^ senang juga bisa memperbaiki mood Minerva-san:3**

**Ruira-nyan: Aih XD ini kata ketjeh nya sudah kembali kok XD makasi reviewnya ya!**

**Yang log in akan di balas lewat PM ya :3**

**Sekali lagi, makasi untuk yang sudah baca, review, ngefav,follow, dan saran-sarannya selama ini. Aku ga nyangka fic absurd ini bakal mendapat lebih dari 100 reviews :')**

**Tapi saran dari kalian tetep dibutuhkan untuk meningkatkan kenistaan (?) fic ini:')**

**Akhir kata,**

_**Thank you so much and review please :3**_

_**-Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	7. Astuti! Bang Sei Love You Banget!

**Bacotan Author:**

**Yoo minna :) ****pemilihan untuk kelanjutan chapter setelah si emperor dangdutan masih bisa ya. S****ekarang yang dominan pada minta duet kisedai only langsung tanpa adanya orang luar kisedai. Options pemilihan bs diliat di A/N bagian bawah chapter Kuroko atau chapter 5 jika prologue dipisah atau chapter 6 jika prologue dihitung sbg chap 1 ****  
**

**Untuk Kusanagi Mikan~ Makasi atas sarannya di PM gaje kita:3**

**Chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk senior aku yang paling baik plus katanya cinta mati sama Akashi, Imogenki-senpai:* Jangan galau lagi ya qaqa :3 dan Yuna Seijuurou yang dari awal minta duet AKakuro ini ada sedikit duetnya :3 serta kalian-kalian diluar sana yang ngefans berat sama Emperor satu ini~ Semoga dia cepet tobat di manga dan cepet jadian dengan Kuroko~**

**.**

**Karaoke ala Kiseki no Sedai?!**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Astuti by Agung Hercules**

**Pairing: FULL AKAKURO**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC berat, Burja Everywhere, gaje, abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 6: Astuti! Bang Sei Love You Banget!_**

**_._**

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah Akashi tersadar dari pingsannya karena melihat Tetsuya-nya menguncang dunia. Momoi dan yang lain masih diam saja dan tidak bergeming ketika kedua insan perpaduan gunting dan _milkshake_ saling berdiam diri.

Aih.

Mungkin Kuroko masih rada depresi karena sering di jablay-in sama Akashi dan Akashi sendiri masih masang muka rada madesu –masa depan suram- lantaran dia sudah membuat Tetsuya men-jablay.

Tiba-tiba, Kise yang sepertinya nyari mati dan gak bisa baca suasana malah menjerit, "AKASHICCHI SEKARANG NYANYI SEMUA UDAH NYANYI!"

Dibalas oleh delikan Akashi dan _jawdroped _berjamaah dari para korban –minus Kuroko-

"Kau berani memerintahku sekarang? Penari india berotot?" Akashi mendekati Kise yang mewek karena dibilang penari india berotot padahal dia berpakaian seperti atas paksaan setan cilik bergunting.

"_Hidoi-ssu _Akashicchi! Kan kau sudah janji akan nyanyi juga! Sekarang nyanyi dong!"

Oke, sepertinya otak Kise urat ketakutannya sedang konslet sehigga uke dari manusia dakian itu berani menantang Akashi yang sedang menenteng gunting rumput karatan, entah dia dapat darimana.

"Sepertinya kau ingin pergi ke neraka sekarang ya.. Ryouta…" Akashi memandang Kise dengan tatapan membunuh sementara yang lain bergeridik ngeri, Midorima hampir saja ngompol di celana macan tutul _shocking pink-nya. _

"Akashi-kun jangan jahat-jahat nanti tambah pendek loh."

JLEB!

Suara halus nan lembut yang diketahui berasal dari seorang uke _ultimate _bermulut setajam gunting Akashi sungguh menohok jantung Akashi karena perkataanya.

"Akashi-kun dikasih kesempatan ngeburja ya ngeburja aja. Jangan dipendam hasrat burjamu, Akashi-kun."

Krik.

Momoi dan Aomine spontan membungkukkan badannya menahan tawa membayangkan Akashi sedang nari-nari gaje sambil membawa sekop dan celana ala buruh. Mau ikut membayangkan? Silahkan.

Akashi merasa dunianya runtuh karena dilecehkan uke sendiri.

Saat itu juga, Akashi bertekad dalam hati.

'BAIKLAH! Aku akan membuktikan rasa cintaku pada Tetsuya yang tiada tandingnya!'

Akashi bertekad seperti itu dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan, api imajiner terlihat dari kedua matanya, tangan dikepalkan keduanya dengan posisi keatas. Dan jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut, terdengar suara deburan ombak dan diketahui Akashi sedang membayangkan dia berpose ala Guru G*y dari fandom sebelah di atas tebing yang mengadap ke laut.

Alay? Itulah kelebihan Akashi. Silahkan di cek di emailnya.

Kepala warna warni anak buah Akashi hanya _sweatdrop _berjamaah karena bos mereka makin alay. Kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan Akashi melesat keluar ruangan seperti cicak yang kabur dari manusia yang mendekatinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendengar suara-suara misterius yang diduga sebagai perbuatan burja kesayangan mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka semua hanya berharap tidak menemukan kejutan yang lebih wow daripada karaoke nista ini.

Cukup.

Mereka sudah lelah.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di pihak mereka.

Kenapa?

Karena..

Setelah pintu terbuka…

Terlihat pemandangan nista, membuat Kuroko tersedak _vanilla milkshake-_nya, kacamata Midorima retak seketika, Momoi mangap, Aomine dan Kise berteriak histeris, dan Murasakibara langsung melempar kulit durennya ke arah manusia terong-terongan yang lagi mejeng di depan pintu.

Mau tau siapa dia?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou dengan baju kaos oblong berwarna ungu cetar dan celana jeans _swag _ditambah sabuk _love-love _berwarna merah plus tindikan-tindikan dan sebuah kalung berbandul tengkorak berlatar hati menghiasi lehernya.

Ditambah posenya yang menggigit setangkai mawar layu dan kedua tangan dikatupkan di atas, menampilkan bulu keteknya yang tidak dikuris selama sebulan.

Oh, jangan lupa di kaos oblongnya tersablon tulisan "1 L0V3 T3T$UY4 3" berwarna hijau nyentrik.

Mau jadi _rocker_ kok alay.

Dasar terong-terongan.

Lebih parah dari penampilan Kuroko, Midorima, dan Kise yang sudah _absurd._

Akashi memasuki ruang karaoke dengan pede, kemudian mengambil mic berbentuk barbell warna merah loreng-loreng yang entah dari kapan ada disana dan berkata sesuatu pada Momoi.

"Hahu hang ihu, Sathuhi."

Hah? Momoi pertamanya tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Akashi karena sibuk menggigiti mawar hanya cengo. Tapi_ fujoshi_ akut itu menerka-nerka kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Akashi. Dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Oh berarti bener.

Momoi memang tidak kalah burja dari Akashi karena bisa menebak lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan Akashi.

Momoi dengan senyum ditahan-tahan memutarkan lagu yang dipinta Akashi. Kemudian dia masih dengan tampang sumringah duduk di sebelah Midorima dan kedua rekan Trio Cabe.

Layar menampilkan judul lagu dengan suara heboh.

**_Astuti – Agung Hercules_**

Musik khas ala dangdut di mulai~

Kuroko kembali tersedak _milkshake _begitu melihat judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Akashi.

"Dafuq, ini mah kelewatan burjanya!" pikir Aomine dan yang lain –minus Satsuki- sementara Akashi menyelipkan mawarnya ke kantong celana _swag_ miliknya. Ga mungkin kan dia nyanyi sambil ngegigitin mawar.

"OKE! MASIH BERSAMA ABANG SEI PALING GANTENG! DANGDUT KRIMINAL! WOHOO!"

Akashi asik sendiri memberi sambutan entah kepada siapa. Mungkin dia lagi hepi karena akhirnya bisa ngeburja sebebas hati. Biarkan aja.

Setelah itu, Akashi mulai bernyanyi.

_Wow! Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi_

_Kalau kucoba menyapamu Astuti!_

_Sekaan meledak detak jantungku karenamu_

_Setelah sesaat ku kenal denganmu_

Akashi mulai menyanyi suara melengking dan di bagian "Wow" merentangkan tangannya dan menengadah ke atas, membuat cicak yang sedang leha-leha disana _shock _berat dan langsung cus karena bau mulut Akashi. Rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang terbang-terbang secara dramatis. Diketahui belakangan teryata Momoi dan Kise menyalakan kipas angin di depan Akashi untuk menciptakan efek tersebut.

Ditambah, saat mengatakan Astuti dia setengah berlutut dan dengan gaya tangan menembak diarahkan ke Kuroko. Sang uke yang melihat semenya makin gila hanya memasang tampang WTF dan tidak terima dibilang Astuti, padahal dia itu jablay. Bukan tukang jamu di suatu serial lawak Indonesia.

_Keringat panas dingin mulai menyerang_

_Ambisi dalam dada menggebu-gebu_

Di bagian ini, Akashi menggunakan micnya yang berbentuk barbell layaknya barbell sungguhan, kemudian di bagian "Ambisi dalam dada…" dia merendahkan badannya yang emang sudah rendah lalu mengangkat kedua lengannya layaknya binaragawan sedang memamerkan otot. Kece sih sebenernya.

Asal bulu-bulu halusnya di ketek gak mencuat kemana-mana.

Kise dan Aomine bernyali besar untuk ngakak ketika melihat bulu-bulu itu mencuat dengan indah.

_Dua minggu berlalu ceritanya pdkt_

_Kau dan aku tahu sama-sama cintrong!_

_Tak ku sia-siakan langsung saja to the point_

_Bahwa aku ingin memiliki kamu_

Akashi berpose cukup normal pada bagian ini, tapi seperti biasa. Mulut Murasakibara yang sepertinya semenjak karaoke ini makin rusak kembali berkomentar yang aneh-aneh.

"Akachin udah dapet Kurochin sekarang mau nembak dagang jamu yang namanya Astuti gitu?" Midorima tersedak doujin seketika sementara Momoi tertawa ngakak. Ga kebayang kalau Akashi benar-benar pdkt dengan dagang jamu yang hobi mejeng di Rakuzan.

_Harap-harap cemas aku menanti_

_Apakah gerangan jawaban darimu_

Kuroko menyerngitkan dahinya, terlihat jelas kalau dia cemburu karena Akashi seakan-akan menembak si "Astuti" ini di depannya yang _notebane _ukenya sendiri. Kuroko langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya cemberut, menjadikannya mirip dengan burung obesitas dengan paruh raksasa yang sempat ia mainkan.

_Oh Tetsuya~_

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dengan bunga mawar yang masih ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung. Dibalas dengan jawaban jutek "Apa sih!" oleh Kuroko.

_Bagaimana~_

Kuroko makin jengkel dan sedikit menyentak, "Apanya?!" Momoi, Murasakibara dan Midorima sudah siap popcorn demi menonton pertengkaran fenomenal se ruang karaoke.

_Oh Tetsuya!~_

Baiklah, terlihat perempatan mulai tercetak di dahi Kuroko, "APA SIH?!" Aomine dan Kise ikut nimbrung sambil foto-foto pertengkaran fenomenal ini.

_Jawabannya~~_

Kuroko memerah seketika, Momoi dan Midorima menyemburkan _popcorn, _Murasakibara mulai _connect,_ Aomine dan Kise melongo melihat Akashi dengan genitnya mencolek dagu Kuroko sambil menunjukkan setangkai mawar yang sudah layu di depan Kuroko.

'INI MAH KELEWATAN!' batin para penonton warna-warni yang disuguhi pemandangan nista itu.

"Kalo nembak boleh kali ya yang elitan dikit. Akachin burja." Komentar Murasakibara.

"Paling juga Tetsu gamau, dia kan setidaknya lebih elit." Timpal Aomine, diikuti anggukan Kise.

Sayang di sayang.

Kuroko yang emang dasarnya cinta mati sama Akashi terima-terima aja diginiin. Malah ia sekarang ikutan nyanyi untuk menanggapi nembak-ala-burja-Akashi

_Takkan kupungkiri hasratku padamu_

_Bukan hanya saat kau ucapkan cinta_

_Buktikanlah setulus hatimu_

_Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan aku~_

Kuroko nyanyi dengan suara halus dan wajah malu-malu meongnya sambil menerima bunga mawar layu dari Akashi. Kemudian dia menghirup mawar keras-keras.

Aih. Kalau sudah cinta, mawar layu yang berbau jigong Akashi pun akan menjadi berbau cendana.

'DAFUQ DIA MAU!' sekali lagi. Para penonton _jawdropped _berjamaah melihat tontonan paling nggak banget di depan mereka.

"Aominecchi kalau mau ngelamar aku nanti jangan kayak gini ya,malu." Kata Kise pada sang seme dengan tampang _me gusta._

Akashi langsung memasang tampang sumringah dan dia loncat-loncat ke sekeliling ruang karaoke seperti kutu loncat ukenya Shizuo fandom seberang yang kebetulan satu _seiyuu* _dengan Akashi.

_WOW! Sungguh bahagia rasanya setengah mati_

_Memang itulah jawaban yang kunanti_

_Langsung saja ku genggam tanganmu Oh Tetsuya_

_Sebagai tanda kau tlah jadi milikku, YES!_

Kembali dengan suara melengkingnya, Akashi bernyanyi depan Tetsuya sambil berjoget-joget ala _rocker. Guys, _dangdut Akashi ini dangdut macho jadi ga bakal ada joget-joget sekseh seperti Kuroko dan Midorima. Kemudian, saat bagian "Langsung saja…" Akashi menyeret dirinya kearah Tetsuya yang masih duduk cantik –kaki disilangkan-, nyaris saja ia _lost control_ dan menabrak Kuroko. Lalu Akashi beneran menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menariknya untuk berdiri, ikut karaokean.

_Oh Tetsuya~_

Kali ini Kuroko menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Apa yang.."

Midorima mau pingsan melihatnya.

_I Love You~_

Akashi mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Kuroko yang kian memerah.

Momoi menjerit tertahan melihat _live action _gratisan di depannya.

_Oh Tetsuya~_

"Apa sih…" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya karena malu ia jadi tontonan gratis.

_Kau pacarku~_

Sip. Sekarang Kuroko sukses jadi cabe karena wajahnya benar-benar merah dan pakaian ketat yang digunakan juga berwarna merah. Cabe berjalan.

Aomine tetap asyik memotret momen demi momen, mumpung sang kapten masih asik ngeburja dengan ayangnya yang sekarang mulai ketularan burja.

Kuroko kembali bernyanyi untuk menanggapi pernyataan bahwa ia adalah pacar Akashi.

_Takkan kupungkiri hasratku padamu_

_Bukan hanya saat kau ucapkan cinta_

_Buktikanlah setulus hatimu_

_Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan aku~_

"Mereka mau mesuman ya pake hasrat segala, Midochin?" tanya Murasakibara pada manusia lumutan cabe-cabean di sebelahnya. Midorima dan Momoi sukses mimisan lagi, melupakan fakta bahwa ini nih benar-benar _absurd. _Kenapa? Karena Akashi sekarang sedang memeluk Kuroko yang bernyanyi menggunakan mic barbell mencolok dari belakang.

Oh ya. Jangan lupa badan mereka di goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti pohon diterpa angin. Aomine dan Kise mesem-mesem begitu melihat pemandangan aneh ini. Bayangkan seorang _rocker _gagal berbaju ungu cetar dan seorang penyanyi dangdut abal-abal berkostum merah ketat cetar membahana saling berdempetan.

Terong dan cabe disatukan mungkin ya perumpamaannya.

_Oh Tetsuya~_

Kuroko yang masih di dekap Akashi hanya mencicit "Apa yang.." Aomine makin bersemangat memotret hingga memori hampir habis.

_Kau pacarku~_

"Sweet sih, tapi lagunya gak yang gini juga _nanodayo._" Tumben sekali Midorima berkomentar, menggantikan mulut pedas Murasakibara. Midorima memandang kedua duo terong cabe itu dengan tisu masih tergantung di lubang hidung sebelah kiri.

_Oh Tetsuya!~_

"Apa sih…"

Oh. Sepertinya Kuroko mulai terbang ke langit ketujuh karena Seijuurou terus memanjakannya dengan lagu burja ini.

Tapi sayang sekali.

_Ku bahagia!~~_

_YEAH!_

Akashi kembali menjerit dengan suara melengking, mulut menganga lebar menyebar bau semerbak dan tangan kanan terlujur ke atas, sekali lagi memamerkan bulu-bulu halus yang lebat bak Hutan Amazon ala Akashi dan ia menjerit tepat di telinga uke kesayangan kita, Tetsuya sehingga Kuroko berbalik dan memasang tampang _me gusta _karena kupingnya sekarang berdenging. Akashi kembali meloncat seperti kutu, cuek aja dengan tatapan membunuh dari Kuroko.

Momoi dan yang lain kembali cengo.

Oh _man._

Akashi benar-benar menghancurkan momen _sweet-_tapi-burja.

Pose terakhir Akashi adalah setengah duduk dengan satu tangan terkepal terjulur ke atas, satunya lagi memegang kipas ibu kondangan dan diposisikan seperti akan tertawa cantik, tidak lupa mata ia kedipkan genit kearah Kuroko yang _illfeel _pada Akashi.

.

.

.

"YAYYYY! KAU KEREN AKASHICCHI!/AKASHI-KUN/AKASHI/AKACHIN!" dengan tampang dipaksakan, penonton yang sedaritadi menikmati pertunjukan gratis itu bertepuk tangan sambil mengelu-elukan nama Akashi. Tidak. Mereka tidak diancam sama gunting kok. Murni dari ide si kepala kuning makhluk Tuhan paling seksi alias Kise.

Akashi merasa tersanjung namanya di elu-elukan oleh para teman –budak-nya. Ia kemudian membungkuk-bungkuk hormat sampai nyaris terjungkal karena pantatnya tidak sengaja kena kipas angin yang dipasang tadi oleh Momoi dan Kise. Lalu Akashi menghadap Kuroko dengan mengibaskan rambutnya yang terbang-terbang efek kipas angin.

"Tetsuyaku, cintaku, pujaan hatiku, belahan jiwaku. Lagu tadi bukti cintaku padamu, oh sayangku. Jadi, jangan marah lagi ya. Janji kok tidak akan membuatmu jadi jablay lagi. Akan kubuat kamu seperti M*linda yang sudah merasakan enaknya cinta satu malam." Gombal Akashi dengan OOCnya dan menambahkan unsur judul lagu dangdut.

Krik.

Lagi.

Kise dan Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gombalan alay Akashi. Langsung saja sebuah gunting berwarna perpaduan biru muda dan merah menancap di dinding belakang mereka.

Kuroko kembali memerah dan melupakan rasa _illfeel-_nya pada Akashi dan mengangguk malu-malu. Mereka pun langsung berpelukan ala T*lletubies dan itu sukses membuat Momoi dan Midorima kembali mimisan hebat sementara Murasakibara cus mencari donor darah. _Déjà vu _ya?

Penderitaan –eh salah.

Kegilaan Akashi akan naluri burjanya berakhir dengan Momoi dan Midorima sebagai korban kesehatan jiwa dan raga sebagai _fujodanshi _yang mimisan karena tontonan alay, Murasakibara sebagai korban fisik yang mencarikan donor darah keliling Tokyo, Kuroko sebagai korban mental karena dipermainkan oleh kealayan Akashi, serta Aomine dan Kise korban material karena menghabiskan memori kamera mereka demi momen indah ini.

Jadi…

Lanjutannya gimana? Duet langsung KISEDAI ONLY atau isi orang luar seperti Kagami, dll ikut nimbrung?

.

.

.

**TBC / OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_YESH! AKHIRNYA BISA NISTAIN AKASHI! *Joget aserehe*_**

**_Bales review dolo~_**

**_Aoki: ahaha apapun yang nyampe ke kotak review itu review kok (?) makasi sudah review terus :)_****_  
_**

**_Xhevora: Haha makasih reviewnya yaa untuk chap prologue, 1 dan 2. _****_ Kise, Aomine dan Akashi emng nista banget di chapter 2 wkwk_**

**_Dena Shinchi: Wahahaha bisa kok dituker sama Kuroko, tapi berhadapan sama gunting sakti dulu (?). Huwa maaf yaa gabisa kabulin saran soalnya menurutku kurang cocok loh gomen u,u Makasi untuk reviewnya dari chapter awal yaa:)_****_  
_**

**_Aoki Shimazaki: makasi untuk reviewnya. Haha maaf ya buat km sampai jatuh dari kasur karena kenistaan Kuroko XD Aih, Sei emang mesum dari sananya nak (?) _**

**_Untuk yang login as always, pake PM :D maaf kalau ada yang kelewat tapi aku selalu hargai review kalian kok :)_****_  
_**

**_Araa~ padahal banyak sekali yang minta 'Satu Jam Saja' Zaskia Gotik maaf ya aku ga kabulin u,u semoga kalian terhibur dengan keburjaan Akashi di chapter ini~~_**

**_Terima kasih untuk support, fave, follow dan reviewnya yaa:)_****_ bener-bener berterima kasih karena fic gaje ini bisa nyampe 148 reviews._**

**_Akhir kata,_**

**_Review dan saran untuk chapter depan please?:3 Tanpa saran kalian fic ini gak akan bisa lanjut :3_****_  
_**

**_-Shizuka Miyuki-_**


End file.
